Stay
by DMChumble
Summary: A story I posted on Deviantart I decided to post it here too. This is a what if story that spans several fanfictions Stay, is the first part. (And yes it's already completed, I just have to put the chapters up on here.)
1. Chapter 1

Stay, Chapter 1

Adrien had been pacing around his room for some time trying to think of exactly what to say. Usually as Cat Noir he had no problems flirting, but this time, it was going to be very different. He was actually very nervous. The blond boy looked around for Plagg with his green eyes spotting the little black Cat-like Kwami.

"Still nervouse huh Adrien?" The Cat-like creature asked knowing all too well what today was, and why his partner the famous Cat Noir was unable to keep his composure.

"It's the anniversary of our first mission together, and the closest thing I can get to a date with Ladybug. I don't wanna screw it up." Adrien replied a bit worried becasue of what he was planning.

"You guys are going to have a late night picnic, so just tell her then. Stressing out over what if's isn't healthy. Besides you'll never know the answer unless you try. Plus, I'm getting tired of watching you stress out." Plagg in his unusual way was trying to cheer up the boy while munching on some cheese as the clock then began to chime six o'clock.

"Alright then, let's get going. Plagg, Claws Out." Adrien cried out as the black Kwami was sucked into his ring and transformed him into Cat Noir.

"Gotta take this too." Cat Noir said picking up a pendante necklace that looked to be verry old, and swung from his room out into the night.

Meanwhile, Marinette was dealing with her own problems.

"Sorry momma, I have plans for tonight with a friend. But you two should go and have a good time at the celebration." The soft raven haired girl spoke to her mother who had asked about going to the Ladybug and Cat Noir celebration that was going on that night.

"Oh, is it a boy? Do you have a date?" Her mother chirped happily wanting to know what her baby girl's plans were.

"NO!, Momma, it's nothing like that. I'm just going to have a late night picknic with a friend that's all." Marinette replied slightly upset about the implication that she had a date, especially since the person she was supposed to go meet was Cat Noir... not that her parent's knew that.

"Alright then sweety, lock up when you leave okay." Her father said before walking out the door to head to the celebration.

Once her parent's were out of sight Tikki could be heard laughing about the comments Marinette's parents had made.

"It's not funny Tikki." Marinette said through and uncomfortable blush.

"Sure it is, but we'd better hurry or else we'll be late." The tiny red spotted Kwami suggested gesturing to the clock.

"Right then, Tikki Spots On." Marinette cried and in a flash stood the confident Ladybug where the shy Marinette had once been.

"I hope Cat likes the pastries." She said grabbing a picnic basket that she had prepared for the two of them to enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Stay, Chapter 2

Ladybug arrived at the Rendezvous point where she and Cat Noir had agreet to meet up, though it seems he haddn't arrived just yet, she stood looking down at the celebration going on below and all the people running around. It seemed surreal for there to be a whole celebration just for her, well, her and Cat.

"Hey there M'Lady." The familiar voice of Cat Noir snapped her out of her thoughts and back to reality.

"You're late Cat, help me set up." Ladybug said taking out a picnic blanket from the box she had sitting beside her and trying to spread it out evenly.

"Sure thing." He said in reply grabbing the other end. It seemed odd to have a picnic on top of a roof, but at the same time, it was peaceful and no one would bother them there. Now he just had to find a way to finally tell her.

"Alright Cat, we've got plenty to enjoy." The dark haired girl smiled pulling out Croissants, sweet rolls, sandwhiches, and other varying goodies.

"You're so good to me Buggaboo." Cat purred making Ladybug giggle a bit.

"I know. Now dig in." The girl clad in Red with black spots replied smiling picking up one of the jelly filled treats biting into it.

"As you command." Cat Noir bowed with a smile before sitting down and picking up one of the Croissants, though got a mischevious idea when he noticed the jelly on Ladybug's face.

"Hold still Buggaboo." He said moving closer and licking the sticky substance from her cheek, causing her to turn as red as her outfit while Cat was grinning like a Cheshire in triump.

"C-Cat don't d-d-Do that." Ladybug stuttered still blushing from the moment.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." He said bulding up his confidence almost enough to give her the item he had pocketed earlier.

"Well, don't do it again, you startled me." Ladybug stated as she started to calm down a bit, although her heart was beating faster than it normally would around the hero clad in his quote "Boyfriend Material" outfit.

"Hard to believe it's already been three years." He sighed watching the people celebrate the heroes from below, unaware that they were being watched by those verry same heroes.

"Ya, I was so scared at first. I didn't think I was even cut out for it. But you always kept reassuring me that I was." She smiled as her hand subconsciously intertwined her fingers with that of Cat Noir's.

"And I'm still sure that you're the only person suited to be 'My' Ladybug." Cat Smiled turning to look over at Ladybug, it wasn't his usual flirty smile either, something about how honest and caring he looked right now made her heart nearly leap out of her chest.

"Actually I wanted to give you something." He said using his free hand to fish something out of his pocket, not wanting to let go of her just yet. When he pulled out the item it was an old, worn out necklace, but... it looked very beautiful to her eyes.

"Cat, it's beautiful." She didn't know why, but she felt as if something was swelling up inside of her as he slipped the trinket around her neck, but didn't let go, instead, he moved his arms down to her sides pulling her into his embrace.

"You, are beautiful." His words were soft and she could hear his heart beating just as fast as her own as her head laid against his chest.

"Cat...?" She began to say something but was cut short by what he had to say next.

"M'Lady... I, I love you. I just, I had to tell you now while I still had enough courage to do so. Get mad if you want, hit me, strangle me with your YoYo, or beat me with whatever Lucky Charm you manage to pull. But, I have to..." His words were genuine, she could tell that, but when he stopped talking and leaned down, that's when her heart completely lept out of her chest. Her partner had just confessed to her, and now had his lips currently pressed up against hers.

She was in shock. Something inside of her screamed to kiss him back, told her not to let him go. That he was the one person she could spend the rest of her life with. And for once, she listened to her heart and leaned into the kiss sliding her arms up around his neck relaxing as tears began to stain her face. It'd finally happened. It wasn't because of an Akuma forcing them into it, it wasn't just one of his lame jokes. This was real, Ladybug and Cat Noir, were kissing. Kissing because they wanted to be in the other's embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

Stay, Chapter 3

When they finally broke away from one another, Ladybug rested her head against Cat Noir's chest once more, enjoying the peaceful silence of their own little world, despite all the commotion going on below from the celebration, it was like they were the only two people on the planet.

"I love you too Cat." She said softly as fireworks began going off in the background signaling the end of the celebration. Unfortunately that also meant that Marinette's parents would be heading home, and from what she had told them, so would she.

"I wish this night wouldn't end." He sighed watching the people begin to get in their vehicles and going home, knowing that also meant there time together would be cut short, little did he know that wouldn't be the case.

"Stay with me." It went by so quick that he could've sworn he imagined it, looking down at his lovebug he saw the blush dusing her face.

"Exscuse me?" He blinked in surprise not really sure he'd heard her correctly.

"Stay with me tonight... Please?" She looked nervous as the blush grew brighter on her face while she was looking up at him.

"Okay LoveBug, if that's what you wish." He flashed another hearfelt smile and kissed her once more before helping her pack up the Picnic Basket and the uneaten goodies she'd brought. Fortunately it's a bit more difficult for ants to find you up on a roof than it is on the ground.

They landed on the roof of Marinette's bakery and defused from their Kwami's as they slipped inside. The two of them were exahusted from the excitement and barely noticed who it was under the mask as she lead him to her bed. The two of them quickly fell asleep together.

"It's about time he was driving me crazy with Ladybug this and Ladybug that." Plagg sighed half complaining, though he was still happy that Adrien had finally gotten it all off his chest.

"You're telling me, Marinette has been crushing on Adrien the whole time she was shooting down Cat Noir's advances." Tikki said going over to the picnic basket and picking up one of the sweets left over and biting down on it.

"Any cheese in there? I'm starving." Plagg asked before diving in and somehow finding what he was looking for. The two Kwami's sat on computer desk and chatted eventually falling asleep themselves as well.

Somehow Marinette's parents didn't find out their daughter had a guy in her bed, probably from respecting their daughter's privacy. However, Adrien had woken up and realized he was in a bed that wasn't his, and remember that Ladybug asked him to stay with her that night. Realizing that also meant they would learn each other's identites he looked around the room feeling as if it was familiar. Then he looked down and found not Ladybug, but Marinette resting her head on his chest, the same Marinette he went to school with, and who always seemed so awkward around him. To think she was his little lovebug this whole time. He felt kind of stupid now not realizing it sooner considering her eyes, voice, and hair were all the same, and began to softly laugh at himself before wrapping his arms around her frame and smiling enjoying the feeling of having her close.


	4. Chapter 4

Stay, Chapter 4

Marinette yawned before opening her eyes to greet the day, something felt off, her bed was warmer then it should be, and she felt like she was being held. It was then she remembered the night before, and that she had asked Cat Noir to stay the nigh with her, causing her to blush in realization of what that meant.

"Good Morning Buggaboo." The Familiar voice of Cat Noir said causing her to look up, only to see Adrein, Adrien, the boy she was crushing on was in her bead where Cat Noir should be, then she realized it, she was in civilian form, which meant he would be as well. That also meant the guy she was shooting down was actually the guy she liked this whole time. This realizating made her blush even brighter before screaming out and falling off the bed.

"A-Adrien. You're Cat Noir?" She asked totally surprised. It was a good thing her father had deliveries to make and her mother was at work or else this would've gotten so much more awkward.

"Of course LoveBug who did you expect?" He asked falshing his usual cheeky Cat Noir smile as he sat up and helped Marinette up off the floor.

"I-I D-Didn't know. I..." The Soft Raven haired girl stuttered trying to process all this in her head as the Kwami's laughed from their spot on the computer table.

"It's okay, I get it." He said wrapping Marinette in his arms and pulling her to him so her head was once again on his chest. She didn't know why, but Marinette found the sound of his heart relaxing and began calming down.

"Ar-Are you dissappointed?" She asked, knowing she was afraid of letting him down by finding out Ladybug was just this shy school girl this whole time.

"Only that I didn't see how wonderful you are with or without the mask sooner." He said kissing her forehead and helping her relax by rubbing the small of her back.

"I love you." She said relaxing into his embrace and enjoying the feeling of him comforting her.

"I love you too princess." He said enjoying having her all to himself without Akuma's ruining their day. Unfortunately all good things must come to an end and this moment is no acception, as Marinette's alarm began going off causing them to realize they were going to be late to school. The probelm was, Adrein didn't have a change of clothes.

"Oh no, I gotta shower, and change we're going to be so late. I'm sorry. Umm... you, you could ware something I was designing since you don't have a change of clothes." Marinette said opening up her design wardrobe where there were pants, shirts, shoes, and other such clothing.

"Go ahead and get your shower while I try to pick something." Adrien said gesturing to his lovebug to go ahead and take care of her morning routine.


	5. Chapter 5

Stay, Chapter 5

After Marinette had showered and changed, Adriend had done the same, instead of wearing his usual outfit, which was currently forgotten at his girlfriend's house, was now wearing a short sleve green shirt with a punkish design on it, along with a black jacket, and bluejeans, also worn with a pair of white tennis shoes wich had a desing on it that looked like it was done with runny spray paint. He decided to wear his hair down the way he did when he was Cat Noir to complete the look. Marinette really was quite the designer when she wanted to be, that's for sure.

Adrein's new look definately turned heads, either that, or everyone was sruprised to see him walking to school with Marinette. Alya seemed to be the most exstatic to see her best friend finally hooked up with her crush. You could really tell they were a couple the way Adrien was holding onto her... well, unless you're blind or your name happens to be Chloe.

"Adrikens. I love your new outfit." The Blonde girl in question said running up and trying to hug him, though he managed to sidestep her this time around.

"Thanks, my girlfriend made it." That..., was when everything started to click. Adrien Agrest, the male modle, and most popular guy at school, had just stated that not only did he have a girlfriend, but she was also a designer. While a lot of people, including Chloe were stunned by this, Marinette began to blush awkwardly while Adrien just smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. Everyone knew Marinette had done designs for Jagged Stone, and other people in the past, and instantly Marinette's friends were happy for her, knowing she had a thing for him for quite awhile.

"Adrien." Marinet called blusing awkwardly at the whole situation she was now in.

"I can't help it Mari, it's just so much fun calling you my grilfriend." The blond boy laughed as he leaned down and kissed the raven haired girl upon her lips, which she happily returned despite how awkward she felt.

"Everyone to class." The teacher called as the bell began to ring signaling they had about five minutes to get to class, which Adrien and Marinette walked to together, causing Alya to smile, she'd have to get the details.

"Girl, details, NOW!" The tan skinned girl with dark caramel hair said sitting beside her best friend who was feeling awkward again because of the attention she was getting.

"He confessed last night during the festival." Was all Marinette could think to say about the situation she was now in and knowing how reporter like her friend is hoped she wouldn't press for more details... sadly that's not the case.

"Oh? Did he give you that necklace? How come he's wearing that outfit instead of his usual attire?" Of Course, Alya was going to get as much detail as she could about the situation she could practially smell the dirt.

"Yes, he, um, he gave it to me last night, and... and. I-I asked him to stay the night with me." The raven Haired girl confessed knowing she couldn't get out of it anyway and decided to just come clean.

"WHAT!" Alya shouted in the middle of class causing Marinette to trun crimsion as the entire classroom turned to look at her in confusion.

"Miss Césaire, care to share your little conversation with the rest of the class?" The teacher asked annoyed due to their lesson being interrupted.

"No, sorry." The tan skinned girl apologized for the outburst before everyone stopped focusing on them and back on the lesson.

"Girl you did not sleep with Adrien did you?" Alya's reporter like attitude sometimes caused her to jump to conclusions, and this was no acception. The implication of what she just said actually caused Marinette to blush so hard that all the color drained from her face.

"N-n-no." Was all the raven haired girl could manage to say before passing out from pure imbarresment because of what her best friend had just implied.


	6. Chapter 6

Stay, Chapter 6

Marinette stirred before waking up at the nurse's office, hearing muffled sounds of people talking outside while trying to ajust to the glaring light inside the room.

"You alright Buggaboo?" The familiar voice of her blonde haired boyfriend asked when he noticed she was awake and looking around the room.

"Ya, i'm alright, sorry if I worried you." She said sitting up from the bed in the office and trying to hear the voices outside, though she was glad to have Adrein be there when she woke up from what she assumed was passing out from pure embarresment.

"That's alright, what happened? One minute Alya's screaming and the next you're out cold." Adrien asked wondering just what it was that caused Marinette to pass out the way she did.

"I'd...rather not say." The Raven haired girl said rembering the implication of them sleeping together and turning red from the though.

"Alright, if that's what you want I'll drop it, but they called your parents when you passed out." The blond said watching the door as Marinette's mom and dad walked into the room, along with the school nurse.

"Marinette, are you alright? What happened?" The large, yet kind man that is Marnitette's father asked when they saw she was now sitting up, and fully awke.

"Stress from working on designs too long caught up with me, that's all." The young Raven haired girl replied, not wanting to throw her friend under the bus, and really not wanting to explain the whole situation to them.

"Well, we're taking you home now so you can get some rest." Marinette's mother said sternly picking up Marinette's bookbag and gesturing for her to get up and go with them.

"i'm fine Momma, really." Marinette said standing up, not really wanting to go home because she liked having Adrein near her, and knew Alya would also be worried if she didn't return to class.

"You need to rest, too much stress isn't good for you, I'll let Alya know what's going on." Adrien said standing up beside the young raven haired girl and kissing her temple softly.

"Okay. But be sure to let Alya know I'm okay." Marinette sighed in defeat before walking out with her parents and heading home to get some rest.

After returning to class, Adrien sat down beside Alya instead of his usual spot by Nino.

"Is Marinette gonna be okay?" The red haired girl asked feeling bad about what she did.

"She's gonna be fine, don't worry about it. Just stress from overworking on designs." Adrein said, using the same excuse Marinette did on her parents, though he felt like that was just something she made up.

"I'm glad she's okay. I'm going to go visit her after school." Alya said relieved that Marunette was okay, she couldn't believe she'd implied that Adrien and Marinette were sleeping together, they were smarter than that.


	7. Chapter 7

Stay, Chapter 7

Marinette was laying on her bed after finishing what schoolwork she'd already gotten from the morning classes, and was currently napping after giving up on working on her designs for the day. Suddenly a tapping could be heard from her window, which caused Tikki who was sitting on the desk to wake.

"Marinette, there's someone at the window." The tiny red Kwami with black spots said hovering over to her partner.

"At the Window?" The raven haired girl asked sitting up with a yawn before seeing Cat Noir waving to her through the window with a Cheshire grin on his face. Marinette then went over to open the window and let the cat in.

"Hey there Sleeping Beauty." Cat Noir said balancing on his staff outside the window before climbing inside to Marinette's room.

"What brings you here kitty, shouldn't you be in school right now?" She asked tucking her hair behind her ear with a smile waiting for his reply.

"I missed you princess, besides Nino said he'd cover me." The hero clad in boyfriend material said wrapping his arms around the small of the raven haired girl's back and kissing her lips softly.

"Naughty Kitty, what about Ladybug?" Marinette laughed tapping Cat Noir on his nose playfully while giggling.

"I've got my Ladybug right here." The blond said with a smile as he released the transformation and Plagg went over to visit with Tikki, making the ravin haired girl giggle a bit more.

"I love you." Marinette said softly with a gentle smile as she laid her head on her boyfriend's chest, just enjoying the sound of listening to his hear beating softly.

"I love you too." Adrein replied pulling her closer to him and resting his head upon hers with a smile, enjoying the comfortable silence that had surrounded the two of them, leaving the blond haired bow and the raven haired girl in ther own little world.

"Aww, they're so cute together." Tikki chirped, though Plagg was too busy munching on cheese to really pay attention, though he still noticed Adrein moving Marinette towards the bed, and thinking it was a smoothe move.


	8. Chapter 8

Stay, Chapter 8

Marinette giggled from where the two of them were laying on her bed while Adrien was planting little butterfly kisses up and down her neck with a smile.

"Adrien, that tickles." The raven haired girl manged to say inbetween her giggling fit.

"Sorry, can't help it, I just love having you all to myself." The blond boy said with a smile moving to kiss her lips as his hands slipped underneath the tail of her shirt and caressing the small of her back.

"Naughty kitty, are you trying to seduce me?" Marinette asked pushing the tip of Adrien's nose the same way Ladybug would push Cat Noir's when he was flirting during missions.

"Is it working?" He asked seeming more like Cat Noir than Adrien at the moment, not that it mattered since they were one and the same.

"Hmm, a little, but I'm not ready to go that far just yet." The raven haired girl replied looking a bit flirtatious herself in the process.

"I waited three years just to kiss you, what's a little while longer? Besides, I'm not gonna try to force things on you that you're not comfortable with." Adrien sighed with a smile as he removed his hands from under Marinette's shirt and playing with her bangs instead.

"You're sweet, but, Momma or Pappa could come up the stairs any moment, and we wouldn't want them finding a boy in my room, especially since they never saw you come in." Marinette had a fair point, plus it'd be too difficult to explain how he managed to get there in the first place.

"Alright, I'll be back in a bit then, Plagg Claws Out." The blonde nodded in agreement as he refused with his little black cat-like Kwami to become Cat Noir once more.

"School's almost out, and I have a feeling Alya might be by soon, so don't get caught leaving." The Raven haired girl said kissing the Cat-like Hero before he jumped out of her window and began leaping the rooftops of Paris.

"Awww." Tikki giggled once Cat Noir was no longer in sight, causing Marinette to blush slightly.

"Don't you start on me too Tikki." Marinette said taking the bands holding her pigtails out and letting her hair fall freely for once as a breeze began blwing through the open window.

"I can't help it Marinette, you're just so cute together." The red and black spotted Kwami said flying around her partner smiling the whole time.


	9. Chapter 9

Stay, Chapter 09

"Hey there Alya, hows it going?" Adrien asked pulling up into a parking space at the bakery that Marinette's family owned before getting out of his sleek-looking black and skyblue sports car.

"Hey Adrien, how come you skipped school today?" The tan skinned girl asked as the blond got out of his vehicle to head inside.

"I had a meeting with a fashion designer, you know how that goes." The Blond replied walking into the Bakery and being greeted by Marinette's parents.

"Hey there, what brings the two of you over?" Marinette's father asked with a smile as he kneeded the dough on a countertop.

"We were hoping to go see Marinette, if that's okay." Adrien replied to the question getting a nod and heading up to Marinette's room once they had the okay.

Marinette was sitting with her arms up against the open windowsill as the breeze played with her hair which she'd let down for once, and just enjoying the fresh air when Adrein and Alya walked into her room unnoticed by the raven haired girl, but the red and black spotted Kwami quickly hid herself hearing someone coming. Adrien made a hushing motion to Alya before slipping quietly over to the raven haired girl and slipping his arms around her waist catching her by surprise for a moment.

"Adrien! You startled me." Marinet said after realizing that it was her boyfriend who had grabbed her and leaned back far enough to give him a kiss.

"Sorry Lovebug, you were so cute I couldn't help it." He said with a soft smile when they heard the clicking sound of a camera and looking over to see Alya holding her camera phone.

"This is so going in the yearbook." Alya said putting her phone away after saving the photo and walking over to where Adrien and Marinette were standing by the window.

"Alya, what brings you here?" Marinette asked embarrased from Alya snapping a picture of her kissing Adrien.

"I wanted to apologize for what happened earlier." The Tan skinned girl said scratching the back of her head apologetically.

"That's alright, it gave me time to think up new desings for summer." Marinett replied picking up her sketchbook to emphasize her point.

"Speaking of, how about we go out to my family's lake house this saturday and spend the weekend to celebrate the official start of Summer break." Adrien suggested thinking it'd be something fun to enjoy together.


	10. Dear Diary

Stay, Dear Diary

"Dear Diary, Adrien Proposed! Well... Maybe not quite propsed. But still I'm dating Adrein, it's like a dream come true. But how did it happen? Well that's a long story." Marinette began writing down in her diary about how things went down to cause her to be dating not just Adrien, but Cat Noir as well, who as it turned out was Adrein the whole time...

So it all happened back during the ladybug and cat noir aniversary, Cat Noir and I had a late night picnic planned to celebrate instead of our usual patrol of the city. Little did I know just how amazing that evening would turn out.

Cat Noir and I were enjoying the picnic, I had jelly on my face and that flirtatious cat decides that it would be a good idea to lick it off of my face instead of using a napkin or something. Still, i'd be lying if I didn't think it was a sweet gesture, even if I didn't know it was Adrein at the time.

The next thing I know I'm wrapped in his arms and being pulled so close that I could hear his heart beating, and as if that wasn't enough he admitted he loved me, I couldn't believe it. Then I find myself kissing him back. It was incredible.

I don't know what came over me that night, but I asked him to say the night with me... in my bed! It's so embarresing. But the next morning I didn't find Cat Noir in my bed, but Adrien Agreste. That's when everything clicked, and I couldn't be happier.

That day I was so embarresed by what Alya implied that I actually passed out, how lame can you be right? Well I found out Adrien carried me to the nurses office and sat with me the whole time, how sweet.

Of Course, Cat is Cat despite being secretly Adrein in real life, and he ditched half a day of school just because he missed me, Alya came by too and took a picture of Adrien and I kissing, I hope she doesn't really use it in the yearbook.

So Adrein Invited me to a beach house his family owns. That was on Mondy, here it is Friday Night, and I'm all finished packing my swimsuit, and extra outfits to wear, I hope Adrien likes it.

OH! One last thing, on Wensday Adrien and i went out on our first official date. We went to the park and the arcade, then we went out to eat, it was perfect. Speaking of Perfect...

"Hey Mari, ready to get going?" The Blond haired modle that is Adrien Agreste asked walking up the stairs into the room and wrapping his arms around The raven haired girl's waist before kissing her softly.

"Ya, I'm glad Momma and Poppa actually agreed to let me go." Marinette said with a smile closing her diary and setting it back in her magic box before closing it.

Bye, bye, for now Diary, I'll be sure to fill you in on all the wonderful things that happened when I get back.


	11. Chapter 10

Stay, Chapter 10

She wasn't sure how, but somehow they'd talked her parents into letter her spend the weekend with Adrien at his family's lake house. Marinette was currently unpacking and humming to herself softly when Adrien walked in.

"Well Love Bug, we've got the entire weekend to ourselves, what do you wanna do first?" The blond asked wrapping his arms around the raven haired girl's waist.

"I thought about maybe hitting the beach in costume." She blushed pulling out Ladybug and Cat Noir inspired swimsuits, Adrien imagined what Marinette would look like in a Ladybug Bikini and smiled mischeviously kissing her neck softly.

"That Sounds like fun, even superheroes need a day to relax, right?" He asked picking up the Cat Noir inspired swimming trunks with a hanging belt design, along with the ears and mask that completed the set. Then started taking his shirt off right there in the room.

"Adrien! Not in here, go find another room to change in, I'm still unpacking." Marinette blushed wildly at the thought of seeing something she really shouldn't.

"Okay, but it's not like you won't be seeing me shirtless anyway." The Blond said going over to the door and leaving the room.

Several moments later, Marinette dressed in her Ladybug bikini walked out of the room nearly giving Adrien dressed Cat Noir a nosebleed from how incredible she looked. Though she blushed brightly seeing Adrien shirtless, for once noticing how well toned he'd become, though there were some scars he'd gotten from past Akuma battles, the largest one being from their battle with Hawkmoth himself, of course Marinette had scars of her own as well. Overall the two of them looked incredible.

It didn't take long to get to the beach, the only reason it took them any time at all was because they didn't want to be seen leaving Adrien's beach house while in costume, and the beach had some familiar faces running around that day, including their classmates... not that any of them knew they were going to class with Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Whoa, do you see that Alya? Ladybug and Cat Noir are in swimsuits." Nino said gesturing towards the two superheroes, though the heroine in the red bikini with black spots felt a bit uncomfortable with how people were staring at her.

"Oh my gosh, are they on a date? This is so going on the ladyblog." Alya said taking out her phone from her bag and going over to the heroes to get the latest scoop.

"Is that Alya?" The Blond hero clad in his black cat-like swimsuit asked as they were rushed by the tan skinned girl, and her boyfriend.

"Hey, is it alright if I get a quick interview for the Ladyblog?" The red haired girl asked holding up her phone for emphasis, getting a nodd from Cat Noir since Ladybug was slowly beginning to turn completely red from embarresment at all the staring.

"Go right ahead, ask away." Cat noir replied finding a free spot and setting their beach stuff down on it.


	12. Chapter 11

Stay, Chapter 11

"So I think the first question everyone wants answered is are you two dating?" Alya asked starting the interview after pressing Record on her phone.

"Y-Yes, we've officially started dating." Ladybug replied as it was getting easier to deal with the situation since people seemed to stop staring for the most part.

"Oh, how long have you been dating for, and how did you officially hookup?" The tan skinned girl asked curious as to how Paris' favorite heroes began dating.

"Well, we had our first officail date just a few days ago, as for how we hooked up. I admitted that I was in love with her, and then kissed M'Lady." Cat Noir answered this time, being more comfortable with the situation then the girl clad in her red bikini with black spots.

"Wow, so romantic. So where did you get the swimsuit versions of your supehero costumes?" Alya continued on with the interview, she only a a few questions left before letting them get back to their day at the beach.

"I made them." Ladybug replied smiling about her handywork, though Alya seemed surprised by the fact that Ladybug was just as good at designing as her friend Marinette.

"So, how did you get those scars, are they from fighting the Akumas and Hawkmoth?" The Red haired girl asked wondering since they seemed to have a lot of them.

"Yes, though I try my best to keep my LoveBug safe, you can see I'v taken most of the damage." The Cat hero said with a nodd gesturing to the various scars on their boddies.

"Oh, one last thing, can we get a kiss for the Ladyblog?" Alya asked hoping that they'd say yes, as she secretly shipped them.

"O-okay." Ladybug blushed wrapping her arms around Cat Noir's neck as his wrapped around her waist. The two then proceeded to lock lips and enjoy the feeling of being in the others embrace.

"Thanks alot you guys, I'll let you get back to your day at the beach now." The tan skinned girl waved before hitting upload on her phone to update the ladyblog and heading off back to her day with Nino.

Cat Noir waved to Alya as she was leaving and went right back to kissing his little LoveBug, ignoring the people around them. The two really did enjoy spending time together, though they did eventually have to come back up for air. After that they spent the day exactly as they had planned.


	13. Chapter 12

Stay, Chapter 12

A day at the beach, what could be more fun for our favorite heroes? They actually had a day to feel like a normal couple. Swimming around in the lake, making sand castles, and even Ladybug burying Cat Noir in the sand, yknow stuff every couple does when they go to the beach. But soon enough the day came to an end and the two of them had to head back to the beach house together, and that's when things got awkward again.

"I'm exahusted." Marinette said going to the bedroom and plopped down on the bed feeling tired.

"Rest up, I'll go start the grill." Adrien said taking off the mask and ears of his swimsuit, the tail was attached to the shorts so he didn't bother trying to remove it.

"You cook?" The raven haired girl asked pulling off her mask as well, sounding a bit surprised.

"Yes, as surprising as it sounds the elustrious Adrien Agreste can cook. So go ahead, I'll take care of dinner tonight." He said sitting down on the bed and kissing her gently, before telling her to rest up.

"Okay, let me know when its done." Marinette said with a yawn rolling over on her stomach and falling asleep fairly quickly.

"Aww, you two are so sweet together." Tikki said with a smile flying up to Adrien.

"Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick." Plagg complained flying up to beside Tikki.

"Plagg, don't be that way. Besides, it's natural for humans to fall in love." The blond replied going down to the patio and began setting up the grill.

"You're such a sourpuss Plagg." Tikki said flying down to watch Adrien cook.

"Ya, ya whatever." The black Cat-like Kwami sighed flying down after them.

"So, tell us Adrien. How did your date at the beach go?" The red and black spotted Kwami asked munching on a cookie curious.

"Geeze you're such a girl Tikki." Plagg said munching on some cheese annoyed.

"To be honest, it was amazing, I actually felt like a normal guy for once. Sorry we couldn't take the two of you with us." The blonde said setting fire to the charcoal in the grill and letting it burn for a bit.

"I stand corrected, you're BOTH girls." The Cat-like Kwami said with an annoyed sigh.

"Plagg don't be such a sour puss." Adrein said spreading around the charcoal of the grill while it was still burning to make sure it got through evenly.


	14. Chapter 13

Stay, Chapter 13

After he finished cooking, Adrein then went upstairs to wake his girlfriend to let her know the food was done, what happened next? Well...

"Hey sleeping beauty, the food's done." Adrien said knocking on the door frame while leaning against it.

"Unn, already? I feel like I've only been asleep a couple of minutes." The raven haired Marinette yawned sitting up and stretching.

"It's been about two hou-ou-ou. Marinette!" The blond began to say when he realized that his girlfriend's top had come undone while she was sleeping and was now currently sitting on the bed leaving her breasts exposed to his line of sight. He then immediately turned around to give her some privacy.

"Adrien? What's wrong?" It was clear Marinette was still a bit sleepy as she sat there rubbing the sleep out of her eyes unaware of the situation.

"Your top..." The blond said keeping his back turned to her trying to avoide any more embaresment.

"My top?" She asked looking down at herself, then realized just what he meant and blushed wildly wrapping her arms over her exposed chest and picking up her top from the bed, then putting it on as fast as she could.

"Sorry, i wasn't trying to peek, you just sat up and your top didn't come with you." Adrien apologized making no effort to turn around or peek at his girlfriend.

"Its... okay. Not your fault, let me grab a shirt so it doesn't happen again." Marinette said picking the exact same shirt Adrien was wearing earlier up off the floor and slipping it on.

"Is it safe?" Adrien asked keeping his eyes closed just in case it wasn't.

"Ya, it's okay to look now." The raven haired girl said going over and kissing Adrien's cheek.

"Come on, food's ready." The Blond said grabbing Marinette's hand and walking downstairs to where the food was waiting for them.

"I can't believe you actually cooked all this." Marinette said enjoying a barbecued burger, it tasted really good too.

"I learned how to barbecue from a friend over in America last time I visited him." Adrien replied enjoying a burger himself.

"Usually i'm only interested in cheese, but this is too good to pass up." Plagg said eating a grilled hotdog.

"Adrein you're a really good cook." Tikki said in between bites of a baked potato.

"I'm glad everyone likes it." The Blond smiled as they sat and enjoyed the food that he'd cooked on the grill.


	15. Chapter 14

Stay, Chapter 14

Adren and Marinette had finished their meal and went out to the patio with some hot chocolate, where they are currently curled up together on one of the outside couches while the Kwamis were already sent off to bed.

"This is nice, the cool night air, gentle lapping of the waves, no one around but the two of us. It's perfect." The Blond said taking a deep breath enjoying the moment.

"Ya, it's so surreal, like a dream." The Raven haired girl said with a smile resting her head on her boyfriend's shoulder with a soft yawn.

"If it's a dream then don't wake me up." Adrien said softly feeling Marinette fall asleep and setting down their cups onto the table in front of them, then carefully standing up hoping not to wake her.

Being careful not to wake his sleeping beauty Adrien carefully picked up his raven haired goddess and carried her inside and up to the bedroom and pulled back the covers before setting her on the bed and tucking her in, with a soft smile he then kissed her gently.

"Good night beautiful." The blond whispered softly brushing the bangs from the soft raven haired girl's face with a loving smile.

"Stay." He could've sworn that he imagined it since Marinette was fast asleep, but sure enough she repeated herself in her sleep.

"Okay." He whispered before climbing onto the other side of the bed and wrapping his arms around her, she seemed to smile in her sleep, and soon, he to was off to dreamland.

The next day Adrien got up early and headed into the shower to wash up and change, but there's something important he forgot.

"Hmm? Adrien? I guess he's sleeping in another room." Marinette yawned sitting up and not seeing her boyfriend. So, she got up and stripped down with a wrag, towel, and change of clothes before going into the opened bathroom door to go wash up.

"Marinette!?" Adrien shouted surprised when his girlfriend had walked intot the bathroom while he was completely nude, it also didn't help that she was naked as well.

"OHMYGOSH! Sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry." The raven haired girl screamed before dropping everything and running to hide behind the shower curtain, completely embarressed from the two of them seeing each other naked.

"Sorry, I should have double checked the door. It's my fauly." The blond said trying to get dressed as fast as possible.

"N-n-no, I should have knocked before making assumptions it's my fauly." Marinette said hiding behind the shower and trying to turn it on as quickly as possible to help her relax.

"Let's just say it was an accident on both our parts." Adrien said pulling on a pair of bluejeans and deciding to finish getting dressed out in the bedroom instead.

"O-okay." The soft raven haired girl blushed as the water began flowing over her causing her hair to stick to her skin slightly as she began trying to wash up and hoping to forget about the whole encounter in the process.

"Smoothe move Adrien." Plagg, who had been woken up by all the comotion laughed at how uncomfortable his partner had become.

"Plagg." The modle said in an complaining tone, completely embarressed about the whole situation that had just taken place.


	16. Dear Diary 2

Stay, Dear Diary

"Dear Diary, it's been awhile since we last talked, hasn't it? Well, boy is there alot to say." Marinette began writting down the events that had taken place since she last wrote inside of it.

So, to start with Adrien and I went to his lake house, and we hit the beach in costume. Surpisingly, we had a normal day as a couple! But that night got was so embarressing.

My top came off during my nap and i sat right up in front of Adrien topless. If that wasn't bad enough I walked in on him when I went to the shower, and, both of us were naked. I'm glad he understood it was an accident.

But enough about that. Alya's already going to kill me for thinking this, but... for that to happen twice in the same weekend. Maybe it's not conicidence. As if some unseen force is telling me we should be together... in that way.

But, I'm not really sure that I'm ready. Or maybe I am? I don't know anymore. I know I love Adrien very much, but to go all the way... I'm not sure just yet. Maybe Tikki can help me, she's known every Ladybug ever, so maybe she'd know more about how love works then I would.

Over the next couple of days things seemed to get back to normal. With me working part time at the Bakery, and Adrein dealing with his career it was difficult to make time, but we managed to find a way to go out again together on thursday night.

It was magical. Adrien took me to a fancy resteraunt, and then a ride through the park. I know that doesn't really sound like alot, but it's the little things that make me love him so much. Not the money he has, but the kind of person he is.

"I hope I'll get to see Adrein again before the family Reunion." The soft raven haired girl sighed. The reunion was something her family did once every year duing summer vacation.

"Don't worry Marinette, Adrien called earlier while you were working and said he cleared his entire schedule for tommorrow, and The Bakery will be closed. So that means you'll definately be able to see him." The tiny Red Kwami with Black Spots chirped happily.

"Thanks Tikki. That's a relief. I'd hate to just leave a note." Marinette sighed in relief, she was glad that she could tell him in person about the reunion.

"Everything will be okay. You'll see." Tikki replied smiling up at her friend.

Well, that's all for now Diary. Wish me luck with Adrien Tomorrow.


	17. Chapter 15

Stay, Chapter 15.

Marinette wanted to find a way to stay, or at the very least, find a way to get Adrien to go with them. But, she didn't want her parents to think her Boyfriend was more important than her family either. It was a real problem, she'd just have to tell him the truth, that she had to go to a family reunion, and that she wouldn't be back for two weeks. She just hoped that he would understand.

"Something wrong LoveBug?" The Blond asked curiously, seeing that his girlfriend's mind seemed to be a hundred miles away at the moment.

"Nothing, its just... I have to go out of town for a couple of weeks." The Soft Raven haired girl answered with a sigh.

"How come?" Adrien asked curious as to what was going on in her life.

"A family reunion, we go every summer." Marinette answered truthfully, wishing that she didn't have to go without him.

"Is that all? I think it's great that your family is so close. I hope you have fun." He didn't react the way she'd expected, not asking to get invited, or asking her to stay either. No, he'd done the opposite, telling her to enjoy her time with her family instead. She was thankful he was such a kind hearted person.

"I'm glad you understand." The Raven haired girl sighed relieved that he didn't seem to think it was a big deal.

"Honestly, I wish I could see more of my family. But we're so spread out now it's near impossible. I think it's great that your family doesn't have this problem." He smiled wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing Marinette's shoulder, which was exposed due to the spagettie strap top she was currently wearing.

"Adrien." Marinette said pushing her boyfriend's head back looking playful and flirty at the same time.

"Hey, I've still got you all to myself while you're here." Adrien said before playfully leaning forward and planting little butterfly kisses up and down his girlfriend's neck and shoulder.

"Naughty Mister Agreste, are you trying to seduce me again?" The blue eyed girl asked getting a bit excited by his touch.

"Is that a problem Miss Dupain-Cheng?" He stopped kissing on her just long enough for his green eyes to meet hers as he asked his question.

"Come catch me and find out." Marinette said flirtatiously as she sat up quickly and ran off towards his bedroom.

"Gladly." Adrien replied running off down the hall to catch up to his girlfriend enjoying her little game that she was playing.


	18. Chapter 16

Stay, Chapter 16

The two of them had fallen onto the bed and shared a long passionate kiss together as they slowly began stripping off their clothes. Her hair was down now instead of her usual pigtails, and his blond locks had become messy, however neither of them cared as they caressed the other. Adrien's tough was gentle yet needing to Marinette, and hers the same to him. It felt as though he was dragging the tip of a rose petal across her bare exposed and scared stomach causing her to become slightly more arouse about the whole situation.

"Marinette, are you sure you're ready? It's something you only loose once, and I don't want to force you if you aren't." It was amazing, despite his needs of relief at his age, Adrien still put Marinette's desires before his own, though she could still feel him growing more erect at their touch.

"Yes." She finally decided reaching down and running her finger up against his shaft and tip once feeling just how she was making him grow harder by the second. It was an odd sensation to her since she'd never even thought of how this scenario would work out. But slowly she felt his erect member moving up closer to her before gently rubbing against her slightly moistened slit.

"I love you." The Blond's locks has fallen against his face as he whispered gently into her ear, she could feel him starting to prod against her, and she could feel herself growing more exicted and willing to give into his desires as well as her own. Soon, he'd slipped the head inside and began moving in and out as her thys began doing the same without her even thinking about it. The two of them were made for each other as they began going further.

"I love you too Adrien." His goddess whispered as he went further and further into her, she could now feel the full extent of him inside of her and began shaking from the ecstasy given off as their two boddies merged into one. Never before had she been so arouse, so happy and excited, and so at a loss for rational thought. The two of them had continued making love together for a long while and she could feel herself growing ever closer to climax.

"I'm..." Adrien spoke sounding frantic trying to hold himself in as long as possible, but to no avail, he could feel himself starting to reach his climax while fully inside of his girlfriend, and wasn't sure he could hold out.

"Cumming." Marinette's words were as frantic as those of her boyfriend, as she too could no longer hold out and began trembling just as he was. The two didn't want the moment of their love making to end, however they realized that they honestly didn't have any choice as their bodies were about to give up on them.

"MARINETTE!" He said exclaimed as he felt himself release inside of her as his body gave out from exahustion. The Blond modle couldn't believe what had just occoured as he climaxed and began breathing heavily.

"ADRIEN!" The Soft Raven haired girl shouted the same time as he did as she to reached her climax and release. The two of them laid there in bed together, neither bothering to move from the other's embrace. And soon, the two of them had collapsed and rested peacefully , each in the other's embrace. Resting peacefully together, the rest of the world simply melted away as they fell into sleep's quiet embrace.

The two were awoken a few hours later to the sound of Marinette's phone ringing still in her pant's pocket, and sat up before fishing out the phone and pressing the answer button.

"Hello?" She asked with a yawn and sounding as if she just woke up, which she did.

"Marinette, where are you? You sould be packing." Her mother could be heard through the phone, she sounded kind of mad that her daughter wasn't where she was supposed to be.

"Momma, sorry. We fell asleep and lost track of time. Don't worry though, I already finished packing last night." The Raven haired girl replied into the phone trying to calm her mother down.

"Well then, hurry home because we'll be leaving first thing in the morning." Came the reply before the phone was hung up. Marinette then got up out of bed in a hurry and began to get dressed, Adrien doing the same presumably so he could take her home so she wouldn't be any later getting home than was needed.


	19. Chapter 17

Stay, Chapter 17

It's been a week and a half since Marinette went with her parents to the family reunion. Everything seemed okay, but to her, there was a problem. She was late, The raven haired girl didn't want to think about the possiblility of pregnancy, but she'd heard it only takes one time. Still she was skeptical. Skeptical that is, until she snuck away long enough to purchase a test, and have it tell her she was positive. Marinette then began freaking out a bit, but remembered that they weren't always accurate, and hoped that this had been the case. Knowing that her cousin Laure was a doctor by profession, she'd hoped to get a second opinion. Though, she also hoped that Laure wouldn't freak out and tell her parents what was going on.

"Laure, could I speak to you for a moment?" Her soft raven colored hair had been left down today, and swayed lightly in the gentle breeze blowing around in the beack yard. She was glad that no one else was around them currently, because it'd be too difficult for her to even say anything if they were.

"What is it Marinette?" The Elder girl asked curiously, honestly she looked more like Marinette's elder sister than she did her cousin, and she felt more like that was her role as well. Laure didn't like the shaky tone that her baby cousin was using.

"I... need a doctor to help me figure something out." She looked scared as if here thoughts were jumbled and it was upsetting to her. This caused Laure to tilt her head in confusion and worry.

"For what? What's wrong Marinette?" Laure asked, not liking how her little cousin was acting about the situation. She was sure that it had to be extremely important though for her to act like this.

"I'm late..." Marinette said worried about how her cousin would react. She'd always been supportive of her, but this time, it felt like something bad would happen.

"Late?" The Elder girl asked, not sure she understood. Marinette was responsible, she couldn't see it being THAT.

"Late." The younger girl replied looking down in shame as she scuffed the tip of her shoe against the grassy yard trying to find a way to distract herself from how awkward this situation seemed to have gotten.

"Marinette, you didn't?" Laure asked sounding both surprised and a bit disappointed with her question, which caused her baby cousin to flinch slightly and look up apologetically.

"The Night before we left for the family reunion." Marinette replied answering the question of when as well as saying that she did.

"There's no one at the clinic now, we can go there to find out for sure." The Elder girl said gesturing for Marinette to walk with her towards her car and to get inside. Which she did.

The two of them drove in uncomfortable silence as they went to the clinic, soon enough they arrived. Marinette felt like she'd let Laure down, and maybe everyone else in the family if it was true. She was scared and unsure of just what to do. After Laure had given her the test, all they could do was wait for the results. She'd given this same test to many other girls, but never imagined that it would be Marinette sitting in one of her patient's chairs.

"It's positive. Marinette, you're will your parents say about this?" Laure said after checking the test, though she really wished it wasn't. She still loved Marinette very much, but this was almost too much.

"Please don't tell them! I'm not ready for them to know." The younger raven haired girl cried, she had tears in her eyes, on one hand she was having a baby with Adrien, and that to her was wonderful, but on the other, not only was she not married, but she was barely out of highschool and didn't know if she was ready to take care of a child. The one thing she did know was that she wasn't ready to tell anyone the news.

"Doctor and Patient Confidentiality, nothing leaves this room, but you should tell them." Laure said, she was happy for Marinette because having a child was a wonderful thing, but because of her age she was also worried that she wouldn't be ready for motherhood either. Marinette was just glad that no one else would know what was going on until she was ready to tell them.


	20. Chapter 18

Stay, Chapter 18

Today was the day, Marinette came home and Adrien could barely contain himself. He missed his little bugaboo the whole time she was gone, and kept himself busy by piling on extra work to keep his mind occupied. And of course, Plagg was doing his best to aggrivate The blond.

"Geeze Adrein, could you be a little more whipped? She's got you wrapped around her little finger." The Tiny Black Cat-like Kwami teazed laughing at his friend for how antsy he was getting.

"I can't help it Plagg, Marinette said she had something important to talk about, and I'm curious as to what it is." The Blond replied waiting for Marinette to come over, which she said she'd do when she got back.

"Curiousity Killed The Cat Adrein." Plagg mocked floating over and eating on some cheese.

"Ah, but Satifaction brought it back." This time it was Adrien's turn to mock the little Kwami before hearing the door open. Only one other person had a key.

Marinette walked into the home, looking a bit lost in thought. She wasn't her usual cheerful person today. Whatever it was she wanted to tell Adrien looked like it had been eating her up inside.

"Marinette? Something wrong?" The Blond asked walking over to his girlfriend who had tears in her tore him up inside to see her like that.

"Adrein, I...I...I-I-I." She couldn't get the words out as her crying began to worsen. She could feel him wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. She then rested her head upon his chest still crying, but trying to calm down a bit.

"Marinette, please don't hesitate to tell me what's eating you up inside." He whispered as the raven haired girl in his arms began to calm down enough to speak. No one, not even Alya, or her parents had been told yet, and she was afraid of how he would react to the news.

"Adrien, you're going to be a pappa. I'm... I'm pregnant." She finally managed to whisper, yet was loud enough for Adrien to hear her initial reaction was of shock, but soon enough, he began to smile and kissed his raven haired goddess' forehead gently.

"Marinette, I love you more than I'v ever loved anyone. Will you marry me?" He asked without hesitation. It was his responsibility as the father of her unborn child to be there, and that's exactly what he planned to do.

"I love you too, and I want to marry you, I really do, but... It just doesn't feel like the right time." Marinette replied, she wasn't sre of anything anymore. She loved Adrien entirely, and wanted to be with him, but she didn't think marrying him right away would be the right call. And she still hadn't told her parents, there no telling how they would react to finding out their baby girl was pregnant.

"I'm stil going to be with you every step of the way, and anything you need just let me know." Overall he took her rejecting the idea of them getting married so soon pretty well. He really was a great person, and she was happy that he was the father of her baby.

"Would you..., would you go with me please? I haven't told my parents or Alya yet, and I could really use the support." She asked hoping that he would, because she really didn't want to face telling them alone.

"Of course I will. Like I said, I'll be there for you every step of the way." Adrien replied as Marinette let out a sigh of relief to here that she wouldn't have to tell them alone.


	21. Chapter 19

Stay, Chapter 19

Marinette was thankful that she had Adrien with her, otherwise she'd probably never be able to build up enough courage to tell her parents, or her best friend either. They called Alya and asked her to go meet them at the bakery because it was important, though didn't tell her anything beyond that. Currently, the three of them were sitting on the living room furniture as Marinette and Adrien stood trying to build up enough courage to tell them.

"Listen, there's something important I have to tell you." The Raven girl began but sounded very worried, though Adrien seemed a bit more collected he was shaken as well.

"What is is Marinette? What's going on?" Her father asked concerned as to why his daughter was acting the way she was. Both Marinette's Mother and Alya seemd to be listening intently and looked as worried as her father was.

"I'm...I'm... I'm pregnant." Marinette said looking down at the floor, not wanting to see their reaction to the news. Which wasn't good.

"WHAT!? How could you be pregnant, you're barely out of highschool." That was the reaction she was expecting from her mother, and her father seemed to be a bit more composed but he was glaring at Adrien, angry that the boy had gotten his baby girl pregnant at such a young age. The only one of the three that had kept their composure seemed to be Alya, who looked more like she was in shock and still absorbing the information of her best friend's pregnancy.

"I'm going to step up and be there for Marinette every step, please, don't be angry at her." Adrien said drawing the anger of Marinette's parents away from her and onto himself.

"Boy, this is your fault." The large man that is Marinette's father said angerly as he stood up ready to throw Adrien out of his home.

"I KNOW! That's why I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure Marinette wants for nothing. I love hermore then you could possibly know, and I'm going to be there for her, even if I have to go through you to do it." The Blond said cutting off the larger man's angry ranting. It actually caught both him and Marinette's mother off guard that he was so protective of their daughter, and helped them to calm down a bit and start thinking clearly.

"Marinette, I'm sorry. We shouldn't have yelled like that. It was just such a shock, you've never let us down before, and we'll trust you to make the right descision. Marinette's mother said apologizing about the way she and Marinette's father had reacted to the situation.

"How long have you known?" Alya asked finally speaking up after the comotion was over. Honestly she was curious about the whole situation.

"I only found out a few days ago." Marinette said blusing as she replied to her best friend's question.

"I wasn't told until yesterday." Adrien chimed in about how long he'd known about the pregnancy as well. He was glad things were able to calm down fairly quickly after the initial shock.

Everyone sat and chatted for awhile about baby names, and about how Marinette was when she herself was still a baby. Everyone seemed to be in a better mood now, and it was starting to get a bit late, so Alya decided to head on home. Soon Marinette's parents went off to bed as well while Adrien decided to crash with Marinette that night.

"Well, that was exciting." The Blond said walking into Marinette's room with her and throwing off his shirt with an exahusted sigh.

"You're telling me, I was so worried about how they would react. I'm just glad it's over." The Soft Raven haired girl said as she began stripping down to just her panties, then laying on her bed glad that the day was finally over.

"Same here, night Lovebug, love you." Adrien said as he stripped off his jeans and layed down beside Marinette before giving her a soft kiss as they climbed under the covers.

"Love you too." Marinette said as Adrien wrapped his arms around her and kissed him back before resting her head on his chest feeling relaxed by the sound of his beating heart and soon was off to dreamland as he clicked off the lamp that was sitting on her bedside table.


	22. Dear Diary 3

Stay, Dear Diary

Dear Diary, it's me Adrien, and as strange as a guy having a diary instead of a journal sounds, there's a lot more interesting things going on lately.

So, Marinette goes out to her family reunion, everything's cool right? Well, not so much, she found out that after that one time we were... intimate, that she was pregnant. I didn't know anything about it until after she got back and told me, and honestly, I'm looking foreward to being a dad, and a better one than Gabriel Agreste ever was.

Anyway, after she'd told me I asked Marinette to marry me, which she refused. But I'm okay with that, more importantly, her parents didn't take the news very well at first, though Alya seemed to be the only one not upset by the news, thankfully.

Soon after, things started getting back to normal, well... as normal as having a pregnant superheroine girlfriend could be anyway. We went out on a few dates since then, thouge our jobs keep us busy, we try to make time for each other, and I've already informed my contacts that I'm on 24/7 call in case she needs anything, and that also meant I might have to cut meetings short.

Thankfully, they all seemed to take that pretty well. Over, the past several weeks things have been hectic. Marinette's got Morning Sickness, and some of the strangest pregnancy cravings I'v ever heard of. One of the weirest was when she wanted mint chocolate chip icecream with pickles and mustard on top... Ya, I don't think I'll ever understand that one, even with her pregnancy cravings.

When I'm not working, or spending time with Marinette, I'm fixing up one of the spare bedrooms in my house, and making it into a nursery. I'm hoping to surprise Marinette with it, I even have the crib from when I was a baby in there. It should be a plesant surprise. I'm not as talented with designs as she is, but I'd like to think that I can hold my own.

"Adren, what are you doing?" Marinette asked seehing her boyfriend writing in a book on his desk.

"Nothing, just writing down some things." Adrien replied closing the book quickly and pulling the raven haired girl into his lap before kissing her gently.

Guess that's it for now, I'll try to keep you posted soon.


	23. Chapter 20

Stay, Chapter 20

Time flies when you're having fun, and that's exactly what's been going on for Marinette and Adrien. They get to go to the first ultrasound next week, and Adrien finally finished the nursery. Now all he has to do is show Marinette, and hope that she likes it.

"Where are we going?" Marinette asked while being lead by Adrien, she was blindfolded so as to not ruin the surprise he had for her.

"You'll see." The Blond said with a soft laugh as he continued leading her down the hallway into the nursery.

"Can I look now?" The soft Raven haired girl asked when she noticed that they had finally stopped, he'd been leading her blindfolded since she got out of the car.

"Okay, you can look now." The green eyed boy siad pulling the blindfold off of his girlfriend's head and away from her eyes. Which lit up when she looked around the room.

"Oh Adiren, it's amazing. I love it." The blue eyed girl said wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's neck as she kissed him gently. Which, he happily returned.

"That's the same crib from when I was a baby, it was in storage this whole time." Adrien said happily as he gesutred towards the cradle that was in the room, feeling nostalgic.

"It's perfect, just like you, and just like our little one." She smiled softly rubbing her belly, though the moment wa short lived as Marinette had to quickly run to the bathroom from morning sickness.

"You alright beautiful? Do you need anything?" The Blond asked knocking on the doorframe of the bathroom that Marinette had rushed into. He wished he could do more to help.

"You to be the one to carry this baby." The soft raven haired girl said sarcastically inbetween vomiting sessions. Making Adrien laugh a bit.

"Wish I could, but that's not possible." He said getting a washcloth and wetting it with warm water as her mornining sickness started to subside.

"Guess I'm suck carrying around our little bundle of joy for the next eight months then." She said washing her face with the wrag Adrien had soaked in warm water for her. Feeling a bit better she suddenly got a craving, and began heading downstiars to see if she could satisfy it.

Cravings are weird. At least that's what Adrien was thinking as he sat and watched Marinette snack on peanut butter and fish. He really didn't think he'd get used to that. But he still smiled and relaxed not letting the wierd cravings get to him, knowing that it was all a part of pregnancy.

"Want some?" Marinette asked as she put pickle relish and hot sauce in with a bowl of cereal. Which caused him to raise his eyebrow slightly.

"Um, no, you go ahead, I'm good." Adrein replied as he instead sat with his glass of sweet tea, he really didn't want to taste craving food, it didn't seem apatizing to him.

"Your loss." The soft raven haired girl shrugged as she began eating the strange concotion. She knew it was wierd, and under normal circumstances, wouldn't be eating it as it was as disgusting as it looked, but her cravings drove her to eat it.

"I'm sure." He said smugly as he watched her face twist into a disgusted look while she continued eating.


	24. Chapter 21

Stay, Chapter 21

Life is wonderful, especially when you've got your loved ones beside you. Marinette had just that as everyone decided to do something fun for a day off. They decided to head off to the park and have a picnic in the cool shade, and were all enjoying their time together. It was days like today that really makes it seem like there's not a single thing that could ruin your mood... unless your name happened to be Chloe, that is.

"Oh my gosh, Adrikens, what brings you to the park today?" The annoying blonde that was Chloe asked rushing over to hug him, which he side stepped, today was going so well for him and Marinette too. He just hoped she'd get lost soon.

"I'm having a picnic with my family." He stated bluntly gesturing to the fact that he had one of the picnic baskets, and that Marinette was there with her parents, Alya, and Nino as well. Which confused the annoying blonde girl, as she didn't see Gabriel.

"What about Gabriel?" She asked looking around to see if he was there or not. Though, in vain since he was no where near the park that day.

"What about Gabirel? Chloe, don't you have somewhere else to be besides annoying me?" Adrien asked trying to move away from her hoping that she would take a hint... Not so much no. She was just following him around as he went to help Marinette's father with the extra stuff he was carying around.

"Thank you Adrien, Chloe? What brings you here?" Marientte's dad asked trying to be nice. Though he didn't really care for the Mayors daughter, mostly because of how she seemed to blame Marinette for everything, and tried to ruin his uncle-in-law's dish at that competition a while back.

"I just wanted to go to the park, imagine my surprise, when I saw my Adrikens here though." The Blonde girl replied trying to make it seem like Adrien was her boyfriend, though Tom knew that wasn't the case.

"Stop calling me that. I am not, nor have I ever been, your Adriekns. Go away Chloe you're bothering us." The green eyed boy said flatly finally having had enough of her attitude towards him and how she treated other people. After helping Tom get the containers to the blanket he went over to see what Marinette was doing.

"Well, exscuse me." Chloe said as if she was the victim and stormed off. Not that anyone cared.

Adrien was glad that Chloe stopped following him around as he went over to see what Marinette was doing. Thankfully, they were all able to just sit around and enjoy their picnic in peace.

"And Adrien actually cooked out on a grill, it all turned out really good too." Marinette could be heard telling Alya and Nino about the weekend she spent with Adiren at his lakehouse.

"Wow, I didn't know that models could cook. I know Nino can grill pretty well himself." Alya said smiling as her boyfirend sat beside her, feeling embarressed.

"You guys talking about me?" Adrien asked as he sat down behind his Raven haired girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Which, caused her to blush and smile softly. She loved the little things he did to show his affection.

"Ya Dude, Marinette said you could grill." Nino replied to his Blond best friend's question about what they were talking about.


	25. Dear Diary 4

Stay, Dear Diary

"Dear Diary, it's me Marinette. And boy do I have a lot to tell you about today." The Raven haired girl said as she began writing stuff down in her diary.

So, you already know about What's been going on so far, about Me and Adrien hooking up, and the weekend we spent together at his lake house... but now I've got even more exciting news.

Adrien Proposed!... For real this time. I wanted to say yes, I really did... but I felt like it was more because of what happened in between the prosal and the last time I worte you.

I...We...Adrien and Me, we slept together... as in sexual, not just sleeping in the same bed. I ended up Pregnant after just the one time.

I found out during the reunion, because I was late, and I asked Laure if she could give me a more accurate test than the store bought one I used.

Sure enough she confirmed that I was indeed pregnant, I'd heard it only took one time, but I never thought it would actually happen.

So when I told Adrien, the first thing he did was propose. I wanted to say yes, but it didn't feel like the right time to me. He took it very well though, thankfully.

Mom and Dad, not so much. The started yelling and getting mad, until Adrien calmed them down, ironically by getting louder than they were. Alya, just kinda seemed dazed about the whole thing, until the yelling stopped.

Then we sat and chatted and laughed about things that happened when I was a baby, and about various other stuff. Which was great. Soon after though the cravings and morning sickness started.

That I could do without. Morning sickness drives me crazy, and the Cravings I'm having are weird, and this is coming from someone who lives in a place where eating snails is normal.

First there was that craving for Mint Chocolate chip Icecream with Pickles and Mustard mixed in it. Then there was the peanut butter and fish, along with the Pickle Relish and hotsause in my ceral. And of course the most recent craving of Horse Raddish and hot peppers with cheese on my waffles. I don't think I'll ever understand whatever is causing these cravings.

But I digress, after we'd managed to scrape together some free time, my parents and I, along with Adiren, Alya, and Nino all went to the park. We sat and talked about how things were, and how Alya's Ladyblog was coming along, before eventually heading home.

"Tomorrow is the day of the first ultrasound, they wanted to do one early because of how young I am, but that's alright. Adrien and I are actually excited to go see how it turns out. Right?" Marinette said as she continued writing in her Diary before turning to Adiren who was sitting in the floor relaxed with his back up against her bed.

"Right princess." He confirmed leaning his head back and kissing his blue eyed girlfriend's lips with a smile.

That's it for now, I'll update you again soon Dairy, and thanks for always listening.


	26. Chapter 22

Stay, Chapter 22

Today's the day! That's what everyone was thinking, some were excited, some were nervous, and some were worried, but they all had the exact same thought on their mind. And what was that thought you may ask?

"I hope everything turns out alright." Alya said sitting in the doctor's waiting room along with Nino, Adrien, Marinette, and Marinette's parents. They'd just sat down after letting the receptionist know that they were there. It'd been decided that only Adrien would be going back there with Marinette, despite who all had shown up.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay, you're just being a worry wart." Marinette said happily, she genuinely felt as if nothing would go wrong with the ultra sound. If only the others shared her enthusiasm. The only person who thought the same way was Adrien.

"You're still young Marinette, there's a possiblity you "Honey, don't talk like that."" Marinette's Mother began, though Marinette's father quickly cut her off before she could finish talking.

"It's normal to be a little worried." Nino said playing with his headphone chord.

"Ya, but I'm sure everything will be okay." Adrien chimed in before hearing Marinette's name be called rather quickly, mostly due to it being a slow day at the doctor's office.

Marinette and Adrien left the waiting room and followed the nurse until they got to one of the patient rooms and were instructed to wait inside.

"I hope we don't have to wait too long." Marinette said sitting in the patient's seat while Adrien stood beside her.

"I know how you feel, but we got back here pretty fas though." Adrien said looking towards the door, he was ready for it to be over with so they could go spend the rest of the day together somewhere fun. Even though he didn't show it, doctors' offices made him nervous once he was actually sitting in one.

"Marintte, ready for the ultrasound?" A fimilar elder woman with dark raven hair asked stepping into the room.

"Yes Laure, thanks fore seeing me." The soft raven haired girl in the Patient's chair replied while Adrien waited to see what would happen.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Today's a slow day anyway. This your boyfriend?" Laure replied before noticing Adrien, though he seemed familiar to her for some reason.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Adrien." The Blond said to Laure who had a sudden look of realization on her face.

"You're that famous Modle Marinette had that huge crush on." Laure blurted, causing Marinette to blush a deep red color.

"Laure!" Marinette squeeled embarressed, causing the elder woman to look apologetic.

"Sorry Mari, it just caught me by surprise, you never told me the two of you actually hooked up." The Doctor said starting the ultrasound, presumably to get everyone's focus off of the awkward moment, and also because that's what Marinette was there for.

"Boyfriend, and father of her child." Adrien corrected smiling as they watched the ultrasound machine curiously.

"Well, everything looks good. It's too soon to actually see the baby developing, but I don't see any abnormalities so I'd say you're both in good health." Laure said turning off the machine making Adrien and Marinette both smile.

"Thanks for letting us know." Adrien said waiting to hear Laure say that they could leave.

"You're welcome, come back for another checkup in another three weeks unless you feel like something is wrong." The elder Raven haired girl said officially releasing Marinette and allowing them to leave the Doctor's office and head home.


	27. Chapter 23

Stay, Chapter 23

It's been about three months since Marinette became pregnant by her boyfriend Adrien, and everything's been going great. Everything, that is, except for the fact that she couldn't transform into Ladybug, leaving Chat Noir to deal with problems on his own. He didn't mind at all though, and was more concerned that she, and the baby stay safe. Everyone noticed that he was going solo, and were wondering the exact same thing.

"Where's Ladybug?" Alya said more to herself than anyone else, she was in her room trying to pinpoint when exactly Ladybug was last scene, going over all her sources. It was driving her crazy, she'd have to ask Cat Noir next time she got the chance, but since Hawkmoth seemed to no longer be around, she wasn't sure how exactly she could do that.

"Find Anything?" The familiar voice of her boyfriend Nino asked as he knocked on the open doorframe of Alya's room. He knew how important the Ladyblog was to her, and had been trying some sources of his own on the net. Sadly, he didn't find anything out about Ladybug, but did find something else that was interesting, when Cat Noir does patrols around the city, and where.

"Nothing, the only possible way we might get some answers is by finding Chat Noir, though who knows exactly when and where he might show up." The tan skinned girl replied upset that she couldn't find anything, and felt like she'd hit another dead end.

"I might, one of my buds online claim that every Thursday Cat Noir shows up at about nine patrolling the area. Though, I don't know if it's legit or if he's pulling our leg." The boy with headphones said hoping the lead would turn out to be true.

"Nino, I could kiss you!" The red headed girl said excitedly noting the time and grabbing her jacket ready to head out.

"What's stopping you?" He asked leaning against the doorframe as Alya grabbed her stuff and walked over to him.

"Lead the way." Alya said giving Nino a quick kiss before turning him around and basically shoving him out of her room and towards the exit.

It didn't take them long to arrive at where Nino's friend said Cat Noir went by for patrol. Luckily, the lead proved to be positive, as Cat Noir had lept down from atop a nearby roof, and was now headed towards them. It was Nino's Job to get his attention while Alya set up her equipment.

"Hey, Chat Noir, can we get a minute?" Nino asked getting the blond hero clad black's attention, causing him to walk over.

"What is it?" Cat Noir asked walking over to them curiously. He didn't think they would be there this late, let alone on a rooftop.

"Can I get a quick interview?" Alya asked gesturing to her newer equipment she'd gotten for her birthday awhile back.

"Sure, what's up?" Chat Noir asked standing ready to answer some of her questions, though in true Cat Noir fashion, he was leaning against his pole weapon waiting to be interviewed.

"Well, we've been wondering, how come you've gone solo? Did you and Ladybug have a falling out or something?" The red headded girl asked hoping to get some answeres as to what's been going on.

"Oh, no, nothing like that. She's just, taking a leave of absence for awhile." The Cat themed hero replied with a bit of a chuckle at the question she'd posed.

"Do you know why then?" this time it was Nino's turn to ask, he was getting to be as curious as his girlfriend when it came to Ladybug.

"She's at home, awaiting the arrival of our first little one, the only reason I'm still out here is because she keeps insisting that someone has to patrol Paris, otherwise I'd be home with her." Cat Noir replied to the two of them, though Nino seemed confused by the statement Alya's eyes lit up.

"You mean, she's pregnant?" The readhead asked excitedly, that made her boyfriend understand since Alya was being Blunt about the situation.

"With our first child, yes." Chat Noir's whole being lit up when he said that, enjoying the fact that he was soon to be the father of Ladybug's first born.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" The boy with headphones dangling around his neck asked getting as excited as Alya or Cat Noir.

"Don't know yet, but we do know the baby is healthy, any other questions before I go?" Chat Noir said noting that it was almost time for him to head back home to Marinette, who was staying the night that day.

"How does your staff work, and how come your mask never comes off?" Nino asked, he'd been curious at their choice of weapons but didin't know for sure how it was that they worked.

"Magic, The Mask doesn't come off unless I will it to, same with my staff, it can grow indefinately, split apart when I need it to, and shrink, all at will thanks to Magic." The Black Cat-themed hero replied answering Nino's question before turning to see if Alya had anything else she wanted to add.

"Thanks, and from everyone who works on, and subcribes to the Ladyblod we're happy for you and wish you the best of luck." Alya said before saving the footage and turning off her equipment, Chat Noir then heading off to get back to his girlfriend who was waiting for him at home.


	28. Chapter 24

Stay, Chapter 24

After the night he'd had, Chat Noir was ready to get home to tell Marinette all about it. Why? Well, mostly because he wanted to know how she felt about that, but also because he missed her, seeing as how for the time being she couldn't become ladybug to patrol with him.

"Welcome home." His raven haired goddess greeted him happily with a kiss as he reverted back to Adrien Agreste.

"Geeze you two are gonna make me sick." Plagg said before flying off into the house, and away from the two lovers.

"I ran into Alya, and Nino while on patrol." The blond said walking into the house with his girlfriend, just making idle chatter.

"Oh? What were they up to?" The soft raven haired girl asked curious as to why they might stop Cat Noir, but figured it was just because she wanted an interview or something.

"They were wondering why you havent been in costume for so long." Adrien replied sitting on the couch with Marinette cuddling up next to him.

"So what did you say?" Marinette asked curiously, she didn't know for sure if it was okay or not.

Adrien simply turned on the latest ladyblog on his phone so that Marinette could watch it for herself, with Alya showing up on screen.

"Hey everyone Alya here, and I've got exciting news for you all. According to Cat Noir, the reason we haven't seen ladybug recently was because she's taken a leave of absence in super heroing duty. Why you may ask? Let's take it to Nino to find out." The red headed girl said while the video was playing back before it cut to Nino walking up beside her happily.

"That's Alya, so get this. According to Chat Noir, Ladybug is Pregnant. That's right, Ladybug, and Cat Noir, are having a baby. Now, we know you want proof, well we've got the interview right here." The boy with headphones around his neck said happily before the video feed cut to the interview they had with Chat Noir, who did in fact state that Ladybug was pregnant. And The feedback on the video was massively positive, with nearly all of Paris writing their congradulations.

"Aww, look how many people are excited to hear that Ladybug is having Cat Noir's baby." Marinette said happily going through the comments on the video, it made her tingle to know so many thought they made a great couple.

"Ya, not that it matters what everyone else thinks. I'm just glad that you're happy." Adrien said kissing his girlfriend before yawning, it had started getting late considering what time it was.

Adrien and Marinette went to the bedroom and changed into pajamas before climbing into the bed together, enjoying each other's warm embrace.

"Good Night Adrien." The soft raven haired girl said resting her head upon his chest feeling like she could pass out at any moment.

"Good Night Marinette." The Blond replied wrapping his arms around her lower back and pulling her into a final kiss, and soon they were off to sleep.


	29. Fractured (WI Ending 1 Not real Ending)

Fractured.

It's been eight months since Marinette was impregnated by Adrien, and the two of them were enjoying their day together, little did they know just how badly things were going to change for them that day.

"Adrien, let's go somewhere fun today." Marinette said happily enjoing one of the rare, full days off that her boyfriend had.

"Sure Mari, where to?" The Blond asked taking out his keys and throwing on a jacket as Marinette did the same.

"Hmmm, how about we go down to the amusement park today." She suggested getting a nodd from her boyfriend as the two of them started heading out to the car.

"Sounds Good." The blond replied as they went out to his car and got inside.

It didn't take long at all to get to the Amusement Park, and it seemed like there was hardly anyone around, not that they minded, it just made the rides and attractions easier to get to.

"So, what do you wanna do first?" Adrien asked as they walked aroun enjoying their day.

"How about the roller coaster?" The raven haired girl asked looking around at all the rides that were around them.

"You sure? They say not to get on them if you're pregnant." The blond replied concerned about how things might turn out. He really didn't think it was a good idea.

"You worry too much." The soft raven haired girl said as they went to get on the ride... and that's when things started to go wrong.

Shortly after they got off the ride, Marinette was puking more than her regular morning sickness, much more. She didn't look well, and Adrien kept insisting that they go to the hospital, especially when she started getting pains in her stomach, and soon it'd become too much for her to bare. Soon he didn't care about her protesting, he instantly carried her out to the car and drove as fast as he could to get to the hospital where he'd already called Laure and asked her to be waiting.

"She's going into premature labor, what happened?" Laure asked Adrien as they rushed Marinette inside of the hospital and to the maternity ward.

"She insisted on the roller coaster, I tried to tell her it was a bad idea but..." Adrien couldn't fathom what was happening right now as he was in the maternit ward with Marinette. She was okay just a few moments ago, but then...

This couldn't be happening, no, he was imagining it. It all had to be a bad dream. They'd managed to save the baby but Marinette... Marinette was. Why, why did he have to have bad luck, even when he wasn't cat noir that bad luck had still taken hold of him, and it ruined his life. No more, he'd promised that he would never become Chat Noir again. There was no way he was going to loose his daughter too. The problem was... what was he going to tell Marinette's parents, and what about Alya? He hated himself for this, he told himself this was his fault. That, if he hadn't taken her to the amusement park, that if he hadn't let her on the rollercoaster... But he had, and he did. And now, now she was gone. Forever. He'd lost the girl of his dreams to preinduced Labor. He couldn't handle that, he didn't want to handle that. He kept telling himself that he imagined it, that he would wake up and everything would be okay... but it was never to be okay again.

"Adrien... you alright?" The familiar voice of the blond's best friend Nino asked walking up with Alya, and Marinett'es parents. Laure had called them after the delivery.

"She's..." He couldn't bring himself to say it. Everyone knew what had happened, and they were all grieving. But Adrien seemed to be the worst off.

"We know..." Alya said not wanting to believe it either.

Everyone was grieving. And Adrien's daughter, the only child he'd ever have with Marinette, would grow up never knowing her mother. Nor that her mom and dad were once the famous duo of Ladybug and Chat Noir.


	30. Impact (WI Ending 2 Not Real Ending)

Impact.

Have you ever wondered, what if I'd done this instead, what kind of outcome would take place. That my dear reader is what we're looking at today. Marinette is eight months pregnant, and things, couldn't possibly be better. Sadly that is the case of today's story, not getting better, but getting worse.

"Adrien, let's go somewhere fun today." Marinette said happily enjoing one of the rare, full days off that her boyfriend had.

"Sure Mari, where to?" The Blond asked taking out his keys and throwing on a jacket as Marinette did the same.

"Hmmm, how about we go down to the arcade today." She suggested getting a nodd from her boyfriend as the two of them started heading out to the car.

"Sounds Good." The blond replied as they went out to his car and got inside.

Getting to the arcade wasn't all that difficult. But thing tend to go wrong when you're a black cat, and today was no acception, who should be at the arcade but Chloe. Of course this time she had a plan to get her adrikens back from the thieving harlet known as Marinette. She waited until Marinette was alone before speaking to her.

"What do you think you're doing with Adrien?" The blonde girl asked once Adrein was no longer around Marinette, she intended to set everything straight.

"Jealous?" Marinette asked witout too much concern as to what the blonde girl had to say to her.

"Of a tramp like you? Hardly, the only reason Adrien stays with you is becasue you claim that it's his child you're carying around. And we all know it's probably not even his." Chloe said starting to make a scene, as some passersby started to take notice of the commotion.

"Adrien is the father of my baby, and I'll thank you to stop acting like you know me, you've literally done nothing but act like a bitch to me and my family my whole life. Well I'm tired of it. Get lost before...ung" Marinette started finally having enough of Chloe's bullshit and began to tell her off before she felt like something was happening.

"What loose your nerve?" Chloe asked triumphantly, glad that she got a rise out of Marinette because she didn't think the Raven haired girl deserved to be with Adrien nor having his baby.

"No..., the baby... Someone go get Adrien." Marinette said inbetween shallow and ragged breaths.

"I hope you loose that whore baby so that Adrikins will be all mine again." Chloe said before storming off feeling like she had won... how wrong that would turn out to be.

Whoever went and got Adrien didn't waste any time, and Adrien thanked them for that, soon they were on their way to the hospital. Thankfully he was able to call Laure on the way, along with Marinette's parents, and Alya who had Nino with her. After getting Marinette to the hospital, things seemed to be okay, but looks can be decieving. Their little one, was...still. The Doctors did everything they could, but to no avail. Their first born, was never to be. This Drove Adrien and Marinette mad with grief, and while Adrien had gone home to let out his frustrations by destroying the nursery, Marinette... Marinette didn't have an outlet, and she wasn't going be staying if she didn't have her baby. In her grief she'd transformed into Ladybug and snuck out to go hunt down the person that ruined her life.

"Adrien, Marinette's not in her hospital bed, it's like she vanished." Alya said calling Adrien frantic, worried about her freind who'd just finished labor earlier, she was sure that Marinette was in no condition to move.

"She wouldn't... I gotta go Alya, I'll let you know if I find her." Adrien said worried as he started rushing out of his home.

"Adri." That's all that could be heard before Alya was hung up on, she hoped they could find her, she was really worried, and so were Marinette's parents, everyone was searching the hospital frantic. But sadly, she was not to be seen in the hospital again.

Ladybug had began hunting down Chloe, and convinced her that someone was after her. Little did the blonde girl know, it was Ladybug herself who was the one after her. Chat Noir managed to find them on the roof and jumped down just in time to see Ladybug holding Chloe dangerously close to the side of the building, and from that height, she'd surely die if dropped. He just had to make sure she didn't go through with it.

"Ladybug Stop. She's not worth it." Cat Noir said trying to defuse the situation. But she was having none of that.

"She made us loose our baby, I'd say that's reason enough." It was as if she was akumatized in her grief, but sadly, since Hawkmoth no longer existed, there was no chance of that.

"I know, and believe me, I want to see her pay just as much as you do. But we're heros, and revenge won't bring her back. Hatred would only breed more hatred. Please, Marinette, Don't do this." The hero clad in black pleaded pulling his mask off and going over to try to calm her down, he honestly couldn't care less of Chloe was killed or not, he just didn't want to see Marinette going down the same path Hawkmoth once had.

"Adrein." Ladybug began crying as he peeled off her mask and wrapped her in his arms, letting her head rest upon his chest, his hear beting loudly. That's it, his heart, it still beat for her, and it's rythmic beating helped calm her down. She tugged on her yo-yo string and pulled Chloe back onto the roof before letting her go.

The Blonde girl couldn't believe it, Ladybug, the girl she'd idolized, was Marinette, the girl she spent her whole life picking on. And, Adrien was Chat Noir, Ladybug's boyfirend. She finally understood what kind of a person she'd been and felt worse than she'd ever felt before.

"I'm sorry, nothing I do can ever make things right, so, I'll never bother you two again." With that Chloe exited the scene down the staircase of the building. She'd keep their secret to herself, and she told her father that Ladybug and Cat Noir saved her from the person trying to hurt her.

Eventually, time healed things, and Marinette did have children with Adrien, three in fact. But that's another story.


	31. Shattered (WI Ending 3 Not Real Ending)

Shattered.

Have you ever heard a story, and then hear someone else tell it completely different? Or noticed that it always seemed to change from one thing to another? Well, what about when stories take drastically different turns than what was originally intended? For the two known as Marinette and Adrein that exact thing is about to unfold, and take a much darker turn of events than ever. This time, eight months just won't do, it's been nearly the full nine months and everyone is expecting something amazing. But just how will events unfold? That's for you to find out.

"Adrien sweetie, Laure just called. She want's us to head over to the hospital since it's almost time." The familiar form of Marinette said hanging up the phone in their home and going over to where Adrien was working on his computer. Running a business was rough, but so worth it in the end. He could make sure that Marinette, and their little one would want for nothing.

"Alright, let's get going." Adrien said standing up and setting his computer to shut down. He was as excited as everyone else about the baby finally being born.

What makes a bad day? For some it's getting to work late, for others it's forgetting something. Some blame their whole day being ruined on their hair. But today, today, is much worse than a bad day. Adrien had driven carefully and obeyed all the traffic signs and lights, he wanted to make sure that they got there safely. Sadly, one bad turn is all that it takes to ruin someone's life. Yes, one bad turn... And for him that turn happened so suddenly he could've sworn it didn't happen the way it did. But sadly, that's exactly how it did. They had turned down the road to get to the hospital same as always, and along the way a wreckless driver who paid no mind to traffic laws, who didn't even have a license, and had no business behind the wheel, ran straight into the passenger side of Adrien's car. Deploying all the airbags as the sudden hit caused him to swerve out of control and crash into the corner of a building. Though the blond was banged up pretty bad, he was more concerned with his fiance and his baby. Quickly dialing 911 to let them know what happened.

The Ambulance arrived soon enough, and took Marinette, Adrien, and the wreckless driver to the hospital. Though Adrien was banged up he was released same day, as was the driver of the other vehicle, but Marinette was in critical care, and they weren't sure they could save her or the baby. Not only that, but the wreckless driver insisted that it was Adrien's fault, and was arrested for wreckless driving, child endangerment, driving without a license, and driving under the influence. If Marinette or the child didn't survive then murder would be added to the accounts as well. Of course Adrien was pressing charges, he didn't want anyone to get away with what this guy had. And he wanted to make sure no one else would be put in danger by this wreckless driver.

They didn't make it. Grief stricken, Adrien left unable to bare the pain of losing both the love of his life, and their unborn child in the same day. Taking out his frustrations, he took a sledgehammer and began tearing apart the nursery, destroyed all the baby toys, even his old crib was torn apart. He couldn't handle it. He ripped down every single photo of Marinette that was in their home and threw them all into the now destroyed nursery and locked the door, never to be opened again.

But that's not the end of our story. Soon, the Blond modle stopped working, let the house go to ruin, and turned to narcotics in order to try to make the pain of loss go away. It never goes away, all his friends and family had tried to help, but he wouldn't listen. Soon, he'd lost all rational though and transformed into Chat Noir before going to find the man that ruined his life. And find him he did.

The man was serving a twenty five year life sentence. But had gotten off serving only five, and was now sitting at a bar living it up. Showing no remorse for what he had done. That's when Chat Noir finally found him and walked inside.

"If you don't want to die I suggest you all go home, bar's closed." He threatened showing his hand glowing with his Cataclysm and his eyes glowing with a rage that made everyone back away from him.

"That's Cat Noir, forget this I'm out of here." One of the men at the bar said before leaving, others soon following, except the man that had caused the accident with his wreckless driving. Chat Noir had him pinned to the wall with his staff.

"What do you want from me?" The man asked scared at the aura Cat Noir was giving off.

"You took everything from me, My fiance, My Daughter, My life, all of it because you wanted to play joyride. Not only that but you have no remorse for what you've done. People like you don't deserve to exist. I've often wondered what would happen if I used Cataclysm on a person, and I can't think of a better voluntter than you." The Cat-Themed hero said walking over to the man before pressing his cataclyms powered hand up against him and digging his claw into the man's body as deep as he could before letting go.

That was it, that was the last thing Chat Noir ever did. The man's body began to rappidly decay as puss started spewing from newly opened sores, his tongue began bubbling as if it was boiling inside of his mouth. The mans eyes began swelling up as if hot grease had been poured direcly from a deep fryer into them, bubbling and sizzling the same way his tongue was. The mans Skin began peeling off in layers upon layers as hte bare muscle became exposed and soon the bone started showing as the flesh melted off of it. His eyes then melted as his skull began to crack open and his brain juices were released from it, gray matter and other brain parts slowly melting away as he layed ther writhing in agony. Soon, the only thing left of the man was a stain and chunks of rotting flesh with broken bones sticking out. The smell had become so unberable that no one could go inside, even with hazmat suits and gas masks. The bar had to be burned down with the man inside, and with him, the secrets of what Chat Noir had done.


	32. Chapter 25

Stay, Chapter 25

Time flies when you're having fun. And that's exactly what Adrien and Marinette were doing. They'd recently found out that they were actually having twins, a boy and a girl Laure said. They couldn't be happier either. They told Marinette's parents, Alya, and Nino all about it and they'd discussed baby names too. Marinette wouldn't budge on naming their baby girl Emma, and the'd decided Louis as the name for the boy. Now they were happily sitting around hanging out, enjoying spending time together.

"So, any plans for this weekend?" Nino asked casually as that sat around playing cards, just making idle conversation.

"Not really, why got anything in mind?" Adrien asked reaching over and plucking one of the Cards in Nino's hand before slapping the pair down onto the table.

"How about we all go out, there's this great new exhibit at the museum all about Ladybug and Chat Noir." Alya suggested plucking a card from Marintte's hand but didn't get a match.

"That sounds like fun." Marinette said plucking a card from Adrien and setting her match on the table before putting two pairs together and flipping them over, indicating that she had all four of that particular card.

It didn't take long for the weekend to get there, and soon they were on their way to the museum to check out the Exhibit on Ladybug and Chat Noir. Everyone was excited, and nearly all of paris had shown up for the event. She wished that she could become ladybug to greet everyone but it would be dangerous to transform while pregnant. So she had Adrien become Chat Noir as the Mayor began his speach on the new exhibit, but was surprised when Chat Noir showed up given what he'd heard about him and Ladybug expecting. Marinette and Adrien had talked about revealing their identites since the only enemy they ever had was Hawkmoth, and he no longer existed as a threat. And, actually, she'd agreed that they could, but only if the Mayor promised that the Paparazzi wouldn't be hounding them.

"Chat Noir, what a plesant surprise. I thought you'd be with Ladybug, congratulations by the way." The Mayor said stopping mid speech to greet the Cat-Themed hero. Who, had shown up unexpectedly at the museum's opening of the new exhibit.

"Thank you. Actually, Ladybug is here right now, and we decided to reveal our identites. That is IF you can promise us something." Chat Noir replied to the mayor before stating the If part making sure he understood just how important it would be.

"If it's within my power to do so, then yes, I'll do so." The Mayor was listening intently as was the rest of the croud, many of which had their phones out and started recording, an opportunit like this hardly ever came, and no one wanted to miss it. Even the Television cameras were all focused on him.

"Cut the Feed of the cameras and everyone except Alya, who runs the Ladyblog is allowed to record." The Cat-Themed hero replied as the Mayor nodded and all the feed except for Alya's phone was cut off. She wished she'd brought her new equipment, but still went up to get a closer look at what was going on.

"Well, don't leave us hanging, all of Paris is eager to know." Alya said excited that she specifically was asked to be the only one allowed to record.

"Rigt then, M'lady." Chat Noir said gesturing to a spot out of sight as a girl walked up with a Ladybug Hoodie on, her face hidden by it's hood as she walked over looking down, it was clear that this girl was in deed pregnant, and about six months if Alya figured correctly. But she stopped in fron of the Hero clad in black as a tiny red being with black spots appeared from out of the zipper of her hoodie. She then leaned up and kissed Chat Noir softly on the lips as her arms moved to hugging him around his neck.

The Cat-Themed Hero wrapped one arm around her waist, and the other behind her back as he reached up and pulled the hood away from her allowing her soft raven hair to be seen, as he himself began changing back to his normal self. The Crowd was in shock, everyone was in shock. Ladybug, the famous heroine of Paris turned out to be none other than Marinette, and her partner the equally famous Chat Noir was actually Adrien, the famous modle, and her boyfriend. No one was expecting that. It surprised even Alya to learn the truth, as well as Marinette's parents who had joined the crowd to sell baked goods from a cart. Thier baby girl was Ladybug? That explained her absences.

"Geeze, you people act like you've never seen two people kissing before." The tiny black cat-like being said catching everyone's attention.

"Plagg, be nice." Adrien said as Alya soon grew interested about the two tiny beings that had appeared from Ladybug and Chat Noir, from Marinette and Adrien.

"Who are you two?" Alya asked the tiny beings who smiled at the question.

"I'm Tikki, Marinette and I combine together to become Ladybug." The tiny red being with black spots introduced herself to Alya.

"I'm Plagg, without me Adrien can't transform into Cat Noir." The Tiny Black Cat-Like Kwami introduced himself. This raised a whole new chapter on Alya's ladyblog, that's for sure.

"C'mon, we've got a grand opening to get to." Adrien said aloud gesturing for the Mayor to start the opening.

"Oh, of course, would you two be so kind as to cut the ribbon and make things official?" The Mayor asked getting a nod out of the two heroes that had just revealed themselves to all of Paris, possibly the whole world with how popular Alya's ladyblog had become.

"Without further delay. We now pronounce the exhibit official open." Both Adrien and Marinette said at the same time before using the giant scizors to cut the ribbon and allow people to go inside.


	33. Dear Diary 5

Stay, Dear Diary

"Dear Diary, boy do I have a lot to tell you about today, but where to begin?" Alya began writing in her diary not sure where to start.

How about from the very beginning. So, I told you all about how Marinette FINALLY hooked up with Adrein, and how happy I was for them. And How They went to Adrien's beach house together.

I told you about finding out that Ladybug and Chat Noir were dating when Nino and I went to the beach and found them wearing their masks and swimsuit versions of their superhero costumes, which I just found out Marinette actually made herself. Which is surpising seeing as how Marinette's usually shy about how she looks... I'm getting off topic we'll get to that, but anyway Nino and I really had fun that day, not only with the exclusive interview, but we'd hade Icecream togtether, and I burried him in the sand with my younger siblings whom I was babysitting that day. It was really fun.

What wasn't so fun, was finding out that Marinette had slept with Adrien and had become pregnant, at least not at first, after everyone calmed down things started to get back to normal. With the acception of Marinette's morning sickness and weird cravings she was having, We all went to the doctor with her when she went in for her first ultrasound, but everything turned out okay there.

We've also hung out and had a picnic with Marinette, Adrien, Marinette's parents, Nino, and I, all going to the park to hang out together. Adrien helped set everything up, and Marinette told us all about how Adrien grilled out for her. Nino's really great at grilling himself. I wonder who taught him? I learned from my mother who's the head chef at the Hotel she works at.

When she wasn't working part time, or spending time with Adrien, Marinette and I usually went out shopping, it's so much fun checking out such adorable baby clothes with her. Maybe Nino and I will have a little one of our own someday. Speaking of...

Nino asked me to marry him, and I said yes. I know people say you shouldn't marry your highschool sweetheart because you never know what might happen, but honestly I don't care, he's such an amazing guy. He helps me out with my Ladyblog, and thanks to him we were able to track down Cat Noir to ask what happened to Ladybug, because she hadn't been seen in months.

As it turns out we were the first to know that Ladybug was pregnant with her first child and that Chat Noir was the father. I didn't think much of it at first, since I always figured they'd hook up. What I didn't expect was how much feedback I had gotten, nor that I'd be offere a part time job at the Kidz station as a reporter for special events. I told them my Ladyblog came first, and they said I could continue to own everything on the ladyblog, and that they just wanted me to share my findings and such on a special segment all about Ladybug and Chat noir where I could talk to other fans.

Of course, that I accepted, on the condition that Nino joined me as cohost, which they agreed. It was great, we even had Cat Noir show up a couple of times on the show to update us on what was going on between him and Ladybug.

So after awhile we had a day off where everyone could do something together, and the new Ladybug and Cat Noir exhibit at the museum was being opened soon. We all agreed to go. Little did I know that I'd have something much more grand to show the viewers, much, much more.

Chat Noir showed up in the middle of the mayor's speech, and shocked all of Paris by telling us that Ladybug was in the croud, and that they were ready to reveal their secret identities to all of Paris, and that only I was allowed to film it. He then called a girl over wearing a ladybug hoodie, who was obviously pregnant, and kissed her when she stood in front of him. Then he pulled down the hood so we could see who it was, and he reverted back to his civilain form. I couldn't believe it, Marinette, my best friend was Ladybug. And Adrien was Chat Noir. It was incredible to find that out. Though, I wished she'd told me sooner, I understood why she didn't, I was once Akumatized and they were constantly battling hawkmoth, so it wasn't safe to tell anyone. Heck, Adrien said he hadn't known untill the night of the anniversary of when Ladybug and Cat Noir first appeared to protect Paris.

We also found out that they were having twins, a boy, and a girl. They're going to be so cute. But, Nino and I had finally picked a date and we've been getting things ready to go, of course Marinette is the Maid of Honor, and Adrien is the best man. It's gonna be so great.

"Hey Alya, you working on your ladyblog?" Nino asked walking into their bedroom, they already had a place together for the past couple of months.

"No, just writing down some things in my diary, it's finally time for Marinette's baby shower so I gotta head out tomorrow." The tan skinned girl replied closing her diary and locking it away with the key.

"Cool, I'll be helping Adrien with one of his clients tomorrow while you're doing that." The boy with headphones around his neck said before kissing his fiance.

Well that's it for now I guess, see you soon.


	34. Chapter 26

Stay, Chapter 26

Marinette was a bit excited to see all her friends again, though the only reason she was having the baby shower was because Alya insisted. And they'd only invited their friends from before everyone knew Marinette was Ladybug. Now Adrien had gone off to work, and she was left to sit and wait for the others to come by. It didn't take long for them to show up though.

"Hey, it's been awhile." The familiar form of Juleka greeted standing beside Rose, Alix, Mylene, and Alya. Making Marinette smile as she opened the door all the way and stepped back so that they could come in.

"Ya, it has. What have you all been up to?" Marinette asked as the other girls came in and they walked to the living room.

"I've been working with Juleka at a shop part time." Rose spoke up with one of her innocent smiles, it was clear she was really enjoying her work as well.

"I'm usually at home with the little ones." Mylene replies, referring to the fact that she already had children with Ivan. Though, she'd gotten Ivan to stay with the kids that day since the babyshower was important.

"I joined a roller derby team. We've won every game so far." Alix said with a grin, she was proud of herself for helping to win said games.

"You already know about Nino and I." Alya said as they all sat down in the living room to chat and enjoy themselves.

While the girls were enjoying themselves and catching up on what's been going on in their lives, Adrien and Nino were working on dealing with a new client. This did proove a bit difficult though.

"So, as you can see, the company's profits would increase on both ends, making it worthwhile to invest. Plus, you'll be getting free publicity for the quality of your cameras and such, so it's a win win situation for your end. So, what do you think?" Adrien asked after showing the calculations Nino had helped him with to the perspective clients who seemed impressed by what he was saying.

"Yes, this does look like it's worth checking into, however we'd like time to go over the details again." One of the perspective clients replied, though Adrien was expecting that.

"Geeze, how do you deal with these people? Plagg asked as he, Adrien, and Nino were out in the hallway getting a drink, though the tiny black Cat-like Kwami was snacking on cheese, as usual.

"I'm not really sure of that myself Plagg, but at least that meeting is over." Nino replied to the Kwami, he'd gotten used to seeing him around, and so it didn't really bother him anymore.

"Ya, I wonder how Marinette's doing with her babyshower." Adrien said absentmindedly, he missed heading home for luch with her, but couldn't today, because she was with her friends.

"I Dunno, why don't you call and ask?" The guy with headphones around his neck replied, making Adrien look at him funny.

"You're not supposed to do that." The blond replied to his friend's statement.

"Ya, Adrien's a great cook, despite what you've heard about modles." Marinette said sitting around with her friends, they'd already opened the presents and such, and now were just sitting around chatting about how things were going.

"Wish I could say the same for Ivan. He's sweet, and a great father, but not so much with the cooking." Mylene said making the others laugh, there were having a good time catching up.

"So, were you always Ladybug?" Alix asked curious, knowing Marinette was Ladybug didn't really change anything between any of them, she was just asking.

"Ever since Hawkmoth started to Akumatize people, yes. Though, I was clumsy at first." The soft raven haired girl replied just making idle chatter with her friends.

"That's cool. So, how are things on your end, what with being pregnant and all?" That was fast, Alix had completely changed topic from Ladybug in a matter of seconds, as if it was just normal conversation.

Oh, things are good. Adrien and I decided that I should move in with him, and we found out that we were having twins." Marinette replied happy that no one was really making a big deal about her being Ladybug, actually, that was the only time it was mentioned. It made her feel good that they still saw her as Marinette.

"So, any baby names picked out?" Juleka asked wanting details. They were all pretty excited, since they knew she had a crush on Adrien throughout all of highschool, and were happy that they'd hooked up.

"Emma, and Louis." The raven haired girl replied with a Smiled with one hand over her belly, she was as excited as they were that she was going to be a mother, probably more so.


	35. Chapter 27

Stay, Chapter 27

Today's the day! That's what was on everyone's mind, it was the day of Alya and Nino's wedding, and they couldn't be happier. Marinette was the Maid of Honor, and Adrien was Nino's best man. Everyone was so excited for this wedding, especially Alya, who asked Marinette to design her wedding dress. Everything seemed to be going as planned for once... or was it?

"Be still little ones, it's Alya's big day, and we don't want to ruin it." Marinette whispered while she was standing in a hallway of the church by herself, she was rubbing her stomach indicating that she felt the twins moving around.

"Hey, Marinette the wedding is about to start soon..., you doing okay?" The familiar blond that was Adrien Agreste, her boyfriend and father of her children asked noticing something seemed off about her.

"We're fine, don't worry, more importantly we have a wedding to get to, and it's almost time so go get Nino and take your positions." The soft raven haired girl replied taking her had from her belly and smiling. She didn't want to ruin Alya's day by not being there for the wedding.

"Okay, but, if you need anything just let me know, immediately." Adrien said doubtful, but went to go find Nino so that they could take their places at the alter while Marinette went off in search of Alya.

It didn't take long for the bride to be located, she was as eager to get the wedding started as everyone else, and absolutely loved the dress Marinette made for her. Now all they had to do was wait for the cue for Alya to be walked down the Isle by her father. The wedding march began and soon just that was happening. Marinette took her place beside Alya as the Maid of Honor and waited patiently, though she seemed slightly uncomfortable.

"We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you." The preacher began as everyone sat patiently happy for the couple.

Marinette however was slowly growing worse, and began worrying that she'd have to leave in the middle of the ceremony but tried her best not to show it.

"Nino, do you take this woman, Alya, to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" The preacher asked as everyone waited for the answer, of course it was obvious what he'd say.

"I Do, I love you Alya." Nino replied with a loving smile, and he really felt like he would love being Married to Alya.

"Alya, do you take this man, Nino, to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" The preacher asked again, this time to Alya, who also looked completely positive.

"I Do, I love you too Nino." Alya replied with an equally loving smile waiting for the ceremony to be finished.

"If there is anyone here who knows why these two should not be wedded, speak now or forever hold your peace." No one spoke up at all, but Marinette looked uncomfortable with the twins moving around so much.

"Then by the power Vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." With that, Nino and Alya happily kissed one another, and everyone cheered for them as they headed out to their car and Alya threw the bouqet, all the girls scrambled for it but it was ultimately Rose who caught it. Marinette was too busy trying to get the twins to settle down to notice the bouquet that had been tossed.

"You alright?" Adrien asked again he'd noticed how she was acting during the ceremony and become worried.

"I think it's time." Marinette said worriedly to the blond starting to have mild contractions.

"Hold on, I'll get you to the hospital." Adrien wasted no time and picked Marinette up before carrying her out to the car.


	36. Chapter 28

Stay, Chapter 28

It's time. That was the thought racing through everyone's head as Marinette was rushed through the hospital and into the maternity ward with Adrien right beside her. The contractions have started getting worse, and it was getting closer and closer to time for the twins to be born.

"Come on Marinette, we need you to work with us here, push." Laure said trying her best to help her baby cousin to get through this okay.

"I'..m, try...ying." Marinette said through pains as she continued to push to the best of her ability, it was proving a bit difficult for her.

"You can do it honey, I'm right here." Adrien encouraged as Marinette was squeezing his hand, nearly breaking it, though he was more focused on her than himself.

"AAaaaaahhhhhh!" The soft raven haired girl exclaimed trying to deliever the first of the twins, she was glad the hospital had her on pain killers otherwise it would probably hurt a lot more than it already did.

"Okay, Marinette, one more big push, the baby is crowning." The older raven haired girl said as Marinette began pushing with all her might, deliering the first of the twins. They were relieved that the baby was okay, now they just had to deliever the other one.

"It's a girl." Laure spoke handing the first of the twins off to the nurse to get cleaned up. Here we go again.

"Ahhh!" Marinette exclaimed as she could feel the remaining baby squirm ready to be born.

"Marinette, hold on it's almost over." The blond said trying to hold on to his girlfriend and mother of his children. Who was pretty much grinding his hand into powder as the pains started flooding back.

"Okay Marinette, just like before, push. You can do this." The older raven haired girl said as Marinette began delivering the second baby.

"I'm... Try..ing." The younger soft raven haired girl replied as she continued to push with whatever strength she had left.

"Just a little more, hold on." The blond encouraged as the second child began crowning as well.

"One more big push, your other little one is almost here." Laure said as Marinette began pushing again drawing on whatever strength she had left for one final push.

"AAAAaaahhhh!" Marinette exclaimed giving one final push as the second child was finally born.

"It's a boy." Laure said as she handed the second child to the nurse to get cleaned up, which actually didn't take long.

"You did it Marinette. We've got two wonderful little ones. I love you." Adrien said as Marinette finally stopped crushing his hand, he was so happy to see that everyone was okay, and that nothing went wrong during delivery.

"I love you too Adrien." The soft raven haired girl replied as the nurse then handed Marinette the twins to hold.

"Th, they're beautiful. Just like you." The blond began to cry softly, the knowledge that he's now a father slowly seeping in.

"Don't cry Adrien, we've got a family together, and you'll be a wonderful father." Marinette said smiling, she was drained both physically and emotionally, however would be okay in the end.

"It's all thanks to you though. I'm, I'm so happy to have you, and our little ones." Adrien said sobbing a bit setting his head down on Marinette's lap. He didn't know what came next, but he knew that he loved Marinette and was looking forward to parenthood alongside her.

"Oh Adrien." Marinete spoke softly sroking his hair, she was happy to have a family with Adrien.


	37. Chapter 29

Stay, Chapter 29

Adrein had called up Marinette's parents, along with Alya and nino. And they were all gathered around the room where Marinette was holding little Louis, and Adrien was holding baby Emma. Everyone seemed happy, but things tend to change when you least expect it.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Alya asked taking pictures with her phone for the Ladyblog. She was confused why Marinette kept it a secret.

"I didn't want to ruin your big day. It was important to you." Marinette replied with a soft smile, she was slowly getting her strength back and enjoying having her friends and family together.

"You didn't ruin it. You're twins were born the day of my wedding, do you know how amazing that is?" Alya retorted making Marinette laugh a bit while she rocked Louis in her arms.

"Congrats, they're really adorable." Nino could be heard talking to Adrien while Marinette's parents were standing beside thier daughter happy to have this moment with her.

Suddenly, a knock came at the door, and in walked Gabriel Agreste. The room got tense, everyone knew what kind of a father he was to Adrien and didn't like that he was there. Louis and Emma started crying feeling the tension that had been brought on.

"What are you doing here?" Adrien spat handing Emma off to Marinette who began rocking their babies to calm them down.

"I heard that Marinette had given birth to your children. I wanted to come and see them for myself." Gabriel replied to his son's question about why exactly he was here.

"Not a chance, you gave up that right a long time ago." The younger blond said standing so that he couldn't get any closet.

"I understand that you are upset with me Adrien, and I know I can never make things right, but these are my grandchildren, and I'd like to hold them at least once before you throw me out of your life, and theirs, entirely." Gabriel said, he knew he'd messed up his relationship with Adrien beyond repair, but hoped he could see his grandchildren at least once.

"Not a chance, there's now way I'm gonna"Adrien, it's okay. I think he's beeing sincere."" Adrien began but was cut off by Marinette speaking up. It was because Marinette spoke up that he reluctantly let Gabriel get close enough to see them, but kept a warry eye on his father, not trusting him at all.

"Thank you Marinette. I will take my leave now, and Adrien, I'm proud of you, my son." With that Gabriel handed the children back to Marinette and left, where and when he might be seen again? No one really knows for sure, ever since Adrien grew independent of his father Gabriel had slowly slipped out of his son's life.


	38. Chapter 30

Stay, Chapter 30

Well, it wasn't long after that Marinette and the twins were discharged from the hospital, and Adrein couldn't be happier. Why? Because that meant he could finally take his family home... Home, something about that concept sent a whole wave of warmth throughout his body. He, really had a family. It was a wonderful feeling.

"Okay, out of the car little ones." The blond said happily as he got Louis out of one of the carseats while Marinette got Emma out of the other.

"It's amazing isn't it? We have a family, and it all started with a simple kiss." The soft raven haired girl said happily as they went inside of their home.

"Ya, if I'm dreaming don't ever wake me up." Adrien said softly as they laid thier tired and sleeping twins in thier crib gently.

"You're not dreaming, I can vouch for that." Marinette said wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's neck, she was just as excited about parenthood as he was, and loved the fact that they have a family together.

"I love you, Marinette." Adrien said wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's waist and leaning in to kiss her gently.

"I love you too, Adrien." Marinette replied leaning up meeting him halfway and enjoying the felling of their lips softly pressed against one another. It was easily the most perfect moment they'd had together, though soon broken by Emma as she started crying, followed by Louis doing the same.

After feeding, changing, and burping the twins they were still crying a bit, and refused to get back to sleep. Adrien and Marinette were rocking them gently trying to get them back to sleep. The only Idea Marinette had left was a lullaby, but she didn't really know any so she'd have to make one up.

"Miraculous, simply the best. Up to the test when things go wrong. Mraculous, the luckiest. The power of love's aways so strong." Marinette began singing softly to their little ones while they continued to rock them gently.

"They look at me and think I'm cool. I'm Cat Noir, at night I rule. My ring is charged with energy. my claws are out, just watch and see. Miraculous, you are the best!" Adrien joined in singing softly as their little ones slowly started to calm down from their crying.

"I'm Ladybug, jumpin above, the power of love's always so strong." The soft raven haired girl continued as the twins were calm and yawning, though not quite back to sleep just yet.

Miraculous, simply the best. Up to the test when things go wrong. Mraculous, the luckiest. The power of love's aways so strong. Miraculous." They sang the last part together as Emma and Louis fell back to sleep peacefully. They then put them back into their cib and slowly exited out of the nursery before sharing another soft, yet love filled kiss.


	39. Dear Diary 6

Stay, Dear Diary.

"Dear Diary, we've come a long way haven't we? You were there for me from the very beginning, and I'd like to thank you for that." Marinette said as she began writing in her Diary while she had a spare moment.

You were there from the very beginning, back when Chat Noir first told Ladybug he loved me, and our outing at the beach.

From when we were intimate, to finding out I was pregnant, and even further beyond. During all of my dates with Adrien, and together with me through everything.

When Alya got married, and the twins Emma and Louis were born, you've stuck by me and were always there to encourage me whenever I felt down.

I Thank you, my Dear Dairy, for always being there through all of it, and I hope you'll continue on through our next big adventure. After all, you never know what's waiting around the co...

That was strange, for the first time in her life, Marinette had run out of room, there were no pagest left in her diary to continue writing in it. But, somehow felt like it was supposed to be that way, she'd written everything down in it whenever she got home from school, everything of her scool days.

Maybe that's the way it was supposed to be, the Diary filled with all of her wonderful memories of life in highschool, maybe that's all it was supposed to hold, was just her school days and her transition from highschool graduate into young adult and from childhood into motherhood.

No matter what she'd continue to cherish it, and maybe she'd get a new one someday, to share new adventures with in her life as a now grown adult.

"Thank's for being there, that's all for now, see you soon." The raven haired girl said putting away the Diary in her magic box, but shutting and locking it in place so that it couldn't be opened again. Before hearing her babies start to cry, and going off to take care of them.


End file.
